


𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐂𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐓𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐔𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐄

by lawsbulge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsbulge/pseuds/lawsbulge
Summary: After the War of the Best, some one piece characters and of course Luffy himself, are sent to a room to watch the future that is coming to them in two years.I wonder what they will find out? Stay tuned!(p.s i suck at summaries, just read it yall lol)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. A Theater?

It's been three weeks since the war & Monkey D. Luffy's pop out at marineford after the fact, Rayleigh has began training Luffy for the next two years so him & his crew can survive the New World, the rest of the straw hats are also working their hardest trying to be better for their captain.

The Marines have been healing & dealing with the backlash of the war & Whitebeard dying which is causing trouble everywhere, Shanks & his crew had been the ones to bury Ace & Whitebeard when they passed so they have been keeping it low and out of trouble. Law & Kidds crew's have been taking it slow after war trying not to cause any trouble (which is weird bc uhm- kidd is so stupid-) 

The Warlords have been very quiet since the war, Mihawk was training Zoro, Hancock was too worried about luffy, Kuma is just Kuma, Doflamingo was in Dressrosa doing god's know what, Jimbe went back to Fishman Island after healing & crocodile went back to being mischievous (ik he's not a warlord anymore or Crocodile) and Moriah was just dead or something. 

The Revolutionaries were planning things & Sabo was taking Ace's death really rough and still couldn't forgive himself for not remembering his brothers and first, letting one die and the other one be alone again without no brothers to his knowledge. Everyone was just living life and everything seemed normal in their opinion....UNTILLLL a bright light showed up in front of all of them and before they could fight they all got sucked into the blinding light. 

Sengoku: "STOP THE PIRATES, WARLORDS help us damnit y'all are on our side!!"

Marines & Admirals: "yes sir!" "ugh pirates" 

Doflamingo: "Fufufufu this is quiet amusing to me, I wonder what we are all doing here." 

Revolutionaries: Dragon got too confused and issued a order, "just stay hidden for right now under the hoods until we figure out what's going on"

The Strawhats: "oh no" both Nami & Usopp point out, Zoro & Sanji had their guard up, Robin chuckled, "well this is surprising", Franky & Brook laughed at her comment, Chopper started to tear up because he was missed the crew so much but until Luffy shouted "CMON GUYS LETS GOOOO!" 

Shanks, the Whitebeard pirates, Boa Hancock, Jimbe, Law & Kidd: "Straw hat- ya??" "Luffy?" "Anchor?!" "Ace's Brother?!" "LUFFYYY" (hancock yelled hehe) "Luffy san?"

Garp, Coby, Smoker & Tashigi: "Luffy!!" Garp yells out, coby gets nervous, "Luffy-san why are you here?" "really that's your question? look at everyone else!" Smoker yells out while grinding on his cigar, Tashigi just gulps. 

Anyways back to what they were doing, they was about to fight until they heard a girly voice yell out from the front of the room. 

"AHH OH MY GOD I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YALL, wait not all but uh nevertheless anyways, hello! You guys can call me Author-san (i don't feel like making a name ) i'm so glad you guys made it!"

•She had medium curly/wavy hair & was short herself and had slightly tanned skin, but was dressed up in a jean jacket with a stripped shirt & some jean shorts• 

The girl spoke again, "WOAH did not actually think everyone was this talll! hm maybe i'm just short i don't know but anywho! Call me Author-san !"

The first to speak was Robin, "why are we here Author- san? There has to be an important reason" 

authors pov; 

I smiled, "well because i wanted to meet you guys and show you the future of what's to come!" 

Everyone in the room looked at me like I was utterly crazy. I pout, "Well it seems like you guys don't believe me at all, maybe if i do this you guys will." 

Sengoku asked, "do what exactly?" "hold on give me a minute, ah! there" I replied with a hint of excitement & sadness. I snapped my fingers and in a spilt second the room shined a bright light & out came four human figures.   
  
back to third person pov; 

Marco finally noticed who was standing there and shouted out, "Oyaji?! Ace!? Thatch?!" "Gurarara whats happening? Hi my sons!" Whitebeard yelled out, Thatch just looked around comfused. 

Sengoku & Law saw Corazon and immediately started to tear up, Corazon saw them and went up to them and hugged them both dearly while on the other hand Doflamingo cursed under his breath and veins started to pop up on his forehead. 

Luffy looked stunned and ran to go jump on Ace who in return caught him and both started to cry, Sabo wanted to run over and hug them but he couldn't build up the courage to go and see them. Garp just looked at Ace with guilt and sadness while everyone else was just confused. 

"WELL then! let me lay out some rules and stuff so you all understand!" Author-san yelled out. 

"Okay so first, This is mostly going to be like a show to you guys, it's going to show others thoughts & actions throughout the time here, second the future is mostly about Luffy & his crew while others join along with him, third you guys won't remember any of this when you guys go back because they said i can't change the future," i sulk, Kidd points out, "who's they?" 

She looks up and yells "NO ONE anyways fourth the time in your world has stopped and you guys will be here for a while so i have sleeping places for you, kitchens for the cooks with unlimited supply of food & bathrooms!" the girl finally finished.

* the theater has big and small seats, considering the size of some character, with the screen in front of them* 

"So it's mostly about us & captain- san?" Robin pointed out, Usopp, Chopper & Luffy had sparkles in their eyes while Nami, Franky, Brook, Sanji & Zoro just smiled wondering what the future is going to be like. 

Shanks smiled, "so i'm gonna see anchor grown up?" "i get to see my son be a brave guy this is fun," Yassop points out. Ace & Garp smile knowing they are gonna see Luffy be himself again. 

Law & Kidd are still confused on why they have to be here while the marines grit there teeth not wanting to deal with watching pirates. 

Rayleigh smiles while the warlords look amused & Dragon, Ivankov & Sabo want to know what's going to happen. 

"WELL ANYWAYS LETS START! this is going to be an interesting journey!" 

*the screen lights up*


	2. Who’s death are we seeing??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters finally came to the room, now what are they going to be seeing today? 
> 
> I wonder what’s going to be shown on the screen and who’s going to be guilty? 
> 
> Let’s find out!

The girl snaps luffy away for the time being into a different room. "LUFFY?" "LU?" "anchor?!" "oiii luffy? where'd you go?" people around the room kept calling out for luffy since he just disappeared out of nowhere. 

she starts off with a low but calm voice, "Alright since this is pretty recent for luffy still i brought him to a different room. Well anyways this will be showing you guys luffy right after Ace dying and i have no other choice but then to show you guys, i'm sorry if i had a choice i wouldn't but i don't." author-san finishes.

"Are you even sure he is okay with this?" robin asks with genuine respect & concern. "yes i asked him earlier but he doesn't want to see it" author-san replies nicely. "I see" robin finishes with a straight face.

*im so sorry luffy* ace grimaced and thinks to himself, the author noticed but chose not to say anything, "alright lets get started!" 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(i'm skipping the scene with the summary of the war and the pirates destroying whitebeards territory bc i only want to show luffys pain 😃 ) 

The screen opens up to Luffy hooked up on machines looking half dead but still breathing. 

Nami & Usopp started sobbing seeing their beloved captain so hurt from the war physically & emotionally while Franky & Brook looked down silently crying, Robin held Chopper while he sobbed and cried out to luffy while Zoro & Sanji looked guilty & hurt for not being there for their captain. 

Ace couldn't even look at his brother because his eyes were covered with tears, Garp looked at his grandson with compassion wanting to tell him it'd be alright, Dragon looked miserable while Sabo couldn't stop tears from spilling out.

While everyone else just let everyone have their moment to them selves or together not wanting to break the thick tension in the air. 

"Meanwhile a short time ago, Hancock, Jimbe and others decided to head to the Maiden Island to Harbor the unconscious Luffy and joined up with the Kujas ship" it paneled from showing hancock's ship to luffy. 

"Big Sis!" "Big sis!" both of hancock sisters yelled out while jumping & the rest of her comrades yell out "snake princess-sana!" Hancock smiled. 

"Sorry that i made you worry, Sandersonia, Marigold and everyone! thank you for the warm greeting!" One of the girls talk, "We are all so greatful for your great work as a Warlord!" 

Seagulls are shown, "Alright then, this is it for my role in supporting Straw boy! Heehaw!" Ivankov was shown crossing his arms with a crew of people.

"you were there Ivankov?" dragon whispers to him, "yea i was with him but then i left after i found out he was stable and recovering" Ivankov whispers back to his captain. 

"Do you mind if I leave the rest up to you, Jimbe?" "yes, i can't swim as i want yet, the least i can do is stay here until he gets well." Jimbe is shown but then it panels to Law looking smug.

"I don't know how i can help him though" "It was a curious fate to meet you" Ivankov points out, "i agree, although we were both locked up in the greatest prison in the world- Impel Down, if it weren't for Luffy-kun we would've never met each other at all i suppose." 

Nami gets up and walks towards Jimbe & Ivankov, "thank you for keeping our idiot of a captain from dying in the war, i really appreciate it!" she bows her head and smiles. "I promised i would protect luffy, so don't worry about it Nami!" Jimbe smiles back at her whole Ivankov agrees with what Jimbe had said. 

flashes of luffy with them in impel down are shown going on the screen. "We both tried really hard to keep up with straw boy at MarineFord, didn't we?" Ivankov says with a sigh, flashes again of what happened at MarineFord are shown.

\- SCREEN PAUSED - 

"The author sighs, "um okay guys i'm going to skip to Luffy because this is all information you guys don't really need to know and Luffy is getting impatient with me so i'll have to skip." 

"of course he's impatient!" nami sighs and looks at everyone, "Everyone is fine with her skipping correct ?" Everyone agreed with Nami and she told the author to keep going. 

\- BACK TO THE SCREEN AFTER SKIP- 

Law is shown drinking a beer, Marguerite walks up to him with a bucket of something steaming, "Excuse me" Law stops drinking and looks up, "Is luffy awake?" 

Law looks down and shakes his head, she frowns slightly, "i see" Law finally replies, "it's up to Straw Hat-ya's spirit. Whether he's willing to live or not." 

"isn't that a bit too harsh law?" corazon looks at him with a side eye, "it's the truth. it was up to him if he wanted to live or not" law replies with not emotion to his voice. 

Someone calls her and she replies but she looks back at law, "I'm sorry, take good care of luffy!" The screen panels to luffy breathing very hard and he grunts. 

Ace is shown in a memory of some sort, "You've always been like this Luffy!" Ace and luffy are shown surrounded by his fire, Ace turns around and smiles while luffy smiles his beautiful smile, "You've never even listened to me and always done crazy things!" the memories burns out and changes to Ace with a hole in his chest with Luffy looking surprised.

"Don't do it." Luffy looks at Akainu heating his arm up with magma with wide eyes, he shouts, "Don't do it!!" out of nowhere the memory stops and luffy wakes up with dread in his eyes. 

it panels to outside laws submarine with luffy screaming bloody murder, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" the ship shakes on the water. "Stop it, Straw hat!" "You wanna destroy the ship?!" people in the crew are yelling at him to stop while luffy walks like a zombie, Luffy is covered in bandages head to toe and we see a close up to his face of him breathing heavy and sweating. 

"Ace." Luffy wheezes while trying to talk and looks at the crew with crazy eyes. Law and Jimbe rush over to the submarine until luffy breaks out being thrown high up into the air, destroying the submarine. Luffy lands hard while Law and Jimbe look at him with wide eyes like he's crazy. 

"LUFFYY!!" Chopper cries out seeing his captain hurt and all he wants to do is check his wounds to make sure he's alright. "it's okay chopper calm down" Robin assures him so he doesn't freak out anymore while the rest of the crew look at the screen with widen eyes. 

Ace sees his brother in pain and starts to cry a little bit but covers his face with his hair and sits down near his family (crew) while Garp starts to worry his ass off about his grandson but he knows he can't do anything about it. 

Coby and Smoker just look at luffy with a hurt face while Kidd & Law stay silent not knowing what to really say to this situation. 

Dragon grits his teeth and look down while Sabo looks at the screen and stays silent not knowing what to do while his brother is going through so much pain right now. WhiteBeard Shanks and Rayleigh looks at Luffy with pain but worry about him more than anything. 

Most of the Warlords stay quiet while Hancock cry's looking at her 'love' in pain. The Marines just look away not wanting to see someone in pain even if he's a pirate, he's still a human. 

"Luffy-kun!" Jimbe yell's out to luffy while he struggles to get up on his feet, he claws at the ground below him, "ace.." luffy has white eyes and starts to chant aces name, luffy looks up and screams, "WHERES ACEEE?!!" 

"Luffy!!" ace screams out to his brother wanting to hold him again and tell him it's going to be alright even though he knows it's not. 

Laws crew mates were thrown everywhere into the water while luffy is shown running and breathing heavy while people are chasing him around. 

"Arghhhhh!!" luffy shouts and the crewmates tell him, "This is dangerous! Calm down! Straw hat!" while Jimbe is looking at him. 

"What is going to happen if we leave him like that?" Law replies crouching slightly, "Well, it's simple. Like i said when we got here, if he opens up his wound he will die" 

"EHHH LUFFY OH NO OH NOOO!!" now chopper seems to freak out even more, "i have got to check him!!" "Oi chopper calm down!" Usopp yell's at him and he finally calms down. 

Jimbe furrows his eyebrows at the sentence law just said. "ARGHHH" luffy is still running around like a maniac and falls, while the crew sees the chance and tackles him, "yes! now is the chance!" they all gather up on top of him and tried to hold him down. 

"Let me go, dammit!" "Stay still, Straw hat!" "SHUT UP! I'm looking for ace!" one of the crew members reply, "i told you that 'Fire Fist' is.." he tries to finish but Luffy is seen lifting them up and yelling, "i said let me go!" he throws them off of him with ease and is screaming at the top of his lungs again. 

"WHERE'S ACE?!! ACEEE!!" luffy keeps repeating his beloved brothers name over and over again, "damn he's out of control!" one of the crewmembers point out. Then some of Hancock's people point out hes up and goes to tell her personally. 

Robin frowns and looks at the screen, "he won't except his brother is gone." "it seems so Nico Robin." Shanks grimaces while talking to her, "I feel so bad for Sencho" Franky is sobbing like a big baby while Brook just frowns and has the urge to play music to calm the mood. 

Laws crew is talking about how it's worth dying for by stepping into Maiden island while Law is shown holding Luffy's hat. The screen now shows a lot of trees broken down and luffy in the background breathing heavy. Luffy is shown mouth opened with blood dripping down his face from his actual head and from his nose. 

A tree falls down from already being halfway broken, Luffy's fist are shown curled up in a ball and bloody from him punching the trees, Luffy's eyes are shown moving rapidly but then turn back to normal from realization. He looks up into the sky still breathing really heavy "Where am i?" "Maybe it was all a dream" dread is shown upon Luffy's face, eyes half lidded with despair. 

Suddenly he gets a flashback of Ace falling on his face with blood splattered on the ground from the fall. he then starts screaming his head off, eyes rolled to the back of his head from the migraine of the memory being shown, another flashback starts, "I'm sorry Luffy" Ace is shown with blood coming from his mouth on Luffy's shoulder. 

"luffy..." ace mutters to himself looking down in regret for ever even letting himself die in front of luffy, worse on him. "luffy...!" sabo shouts but whispers at the same time with a voice full of regret.

Luffy falls to the ground shaking while also screaming still from the sudden memory of ace apologizing again. 

Another flashback is shown of luffy wide eyed holding the back of Ace's Hole in his chest while ace talks, "I couldn't make it all the way." It flashes back to reality while luffy looks at his hand that has blood imprinted in the bandages already. He looks at it closely and it turns to the blood of his brother on his hand and him looking at it crazy eyed once again. 

"Luffy should not have blood on his hands of anyone, especially his brother!" Shanks shouts full of anger looking at the screen of someone he sees as a son truly hurt from the flashbacks of the blood on his hands, the pirates and some warlord agree with him while the marines just 'tchs' under their breaths. 

Luffy screams once again and rampages breaking trees down on his way to his breaking point. He's shown Breaking things with his head while chanting "Go away!!" a couple of times not wanting to see the memories any more, Akainu is shown going after Luffy and Ace shouts luffy's name, it shows Luffy again screaming, "NOO!!" 

Ace is shown with Akainu's hand through his stomach clenching his teeth with fire and magma surrounding him and Akainu. 

WhiteBeards aura turns deadly and everyone streaks away from the sudden change of energy while Marco and Ace tries to calm him down but it isn't working to well. "THAT BASTARDDD!!" WhiteBeard shouts shaking the whole Theater. 

Author-san who was crying in her chair sat up and wiped her tears, "WhiteBeard-san!" "Please calm down and watch the rest or i'll have to restrain you!" surprisingly she gets through to him and he calms down, maybe it's because he saw her eyes which are swollen from all the crying. who truly knows? 

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!!" Luffy is shown lifting a boulder while shouting again and again & throws it at a small mountain type rock and smashes it to pieces. He's breathing heavy once again from all the energy he's taking away from himself. Luffy falls to the ground on his knees, Jimbe feet is shown walking towards him. 

The screen shows Jimbe standing before Luffy looking down. Luffy lifts his head and is shown in pure anger for some reason, Jimbe looks at him and remembers Ace's words in his head, "if I don't escape death, I'm sorry but could you look after my brother?" Ace is shown locked up in a cell while talking to Jimbe.

It shows present jimbe again and he starts to talk to Luffy, "the war is over! Ace-san is.." Luffy interrupts him by shouting back, "DONT SAY IT! DONT SAY ANYTHING! I already pinched myself hard enough to rip my skin!" luffy looks at him in pure pain. 

Nami is crying, "l-luffy!" Zoro grits his teeth so hard they might break, all he wanted to do right now is he with his sencho while Sanji drops his cigarette and doesn't light another one, Usopp is now holding chopper who are both crying while the oldest in the group just frown at the screen and stay quiet.

Jimbe just stares at him while he still talks, "if it were a dream. I should've woken up by now!" Luffy is shown looking down once again at the ground. he whimpers, "It's not a dream is it?" Ace is shown falling to his death finally.

Now luffy is shown crying his eyes out to remembering his brothers death, "Ace is really dead, isn't he?!!" Luffy asks again waiting for an reply knowing the answer, Jimbe is shown slightly sweaty. Luffy starts to whimper to try and stop himself from crying anymore but is slightly failing. 

"I can't watch this!! Luffy!!" Nami shouts out full on wailing now while Zoro just sits there silent with tears forming in his eyes and Sanji is whimpering into his sleeve, Robin comforts Nami and holds her while crying herself and Chopper is shoving his face into Usopps chest not wanting to see his captain like this. Frank and Brook are crying and look at the floor. 

Shanks just looks down not wanting to see anchor like that at all, while Ace goes to the Author & sits with her and she covers him from letting anyone see him full on crying at his little brother, Garp puts his face down from people seeing him have tears in his eyes while Sabo and Dragon are gritting their teeth in anger, while everyone else just stays silent looking at the screen in regret, pain or empathy. 

"yes, he is dead!" jimbe tells luffy with full honesty in his voice while luffy sobs even more from hearing the word 'dead' and now is in more despair more than he already was and gets memories of when he first heard of Ace. 

"Hey grandpa! who is ace?" Garp sighs and starts to talk in the memory, "oh, he is..." luffy is shown crying once again harder while his grandfathers word echo in his head, "the guys who will become your brother!!" now another memory was shown from when he saw his brother in Alabasta for the first time in three years, ace is smiling looking back, "Luffy! I'll see you at the top of the pirates' world!" "Come to the top!" Luffy is shown smiling back. 

Now the screen shows luffy in more despair than ever and is now screaming his lungs out in pain more than anything once again at the thought of his 'only' older brother who was left in his world. the screen is showing the island more and more until luffy's screams launder, "ACEEEE!!" 

\- SCREEN ENDED- 

Sobs were heard in the room from multiple people who were close the Luffy. Author-San straightens herself up while still stroking ace's hair while he sits with her and starts to talk, "Alright guys i'm going to bring luffy back and please don't talk about this! he doesn't want to talk right now since it's still fresh for him but you can cuddle him with all the love in the world if you want." Everyone agrees to her words and she snaps her fingers and Luffy is finally back in the room. 

the crew is the first people to topple on top of him and give him a lot of love while he hugs them all back and wipes their tears away from their eyes, he smiles so bright that people have to cover their eyes from the brightness, he walks over to ace and clings onto him telling him it's going to be alright while author-san swoons over luffy and everyone else in the room are finally back to normal and slightly happy to seeing him again. 

"alright guys! we are finally starting the timekip! are you guys ready for the future?" Author-san speaks your slightly excited for them to see and they all scream, "YEAH" "alright then! let's start this!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! this story is originally from Wattpad! just to let you guys know, and yes i am the author !!


	3. 𝐖𝐄 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐌𝐄𝐄𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐔𝐏 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally got over the death we have just seen....we are finally seeing the future! 
> 
> I wonder who we are gonna see first!

After them settling down from the last things they just saw the author finally snapped her fingers and started the episode with ace still sitting with her . 

*the screen pops up and shows snowy mountains in the back*

"what in the world?" Coby states, "shhh let it play out!" Author-san shouts back. 

"2 years have passed since the war between the Navy headquarters, the Warlords and the Whitebeard Pirates" 

Everyone: "2 YEARS ALREADY?!!!"  
Author-san: "y'all don't listen JUST WATCH"

"On the desert island, west of the Maiden island- Ruskaina" "LUFFY!" a girl shouts.

"Yea, i'm coming!" Luffy is shown walking towards his straw hat that's covered in snow with a scar on his chest, the screen shows a close up to a vivre card that says rayleigh. 

Ace started to talk "why does he have that huge scar on his chest?! and Rayleigh?" "well he got it in the War of the Best from Magma bi- i mean Akainu, but everything will be explained shortly." 'so he was with rayleigh' shanks thinks to himself. 

"I cant believe it, it's been two years already." Luffy grabs the hat and starts walking away from where it was until you can hear a monster growling.

Chopper screams "OH NO is luffy going to be okay?!" "i'm sure he'll be fine, he didn't train for nothing," Robin grabs him and puts him on her lap. 

A big monkey & crocodile are fighting over a piece of meat while a blonde girl is looking at them strangely until she gasps and looks away. The lion tries to attack her and she points her bow at it. 

Boa notices who it is and starts to worry about her people (even tho boa usually doesn't care that much lmao) Everyone looks at the screen tense wanting to know what's gonna happen. 

Sanji shouts looking at the lion angry "OH NO IS SHE GONNA BE OKAY?!! BASTAR-" but stops because Nami hits him for being too loud, she looks at everyone and apologizes for him. 

"Hey!" the lion stops and looks back with a scared look on his face, "Look carefully, she's my friend!" Luffy looks up at them with his brows furrowed and they all stop in their tracks and sweat drop. 

The girl drops her weapon and sighs, "Luffy the ship is ready to sail out any moment!" "Okay, Thanks!" 

The screen shows Boa & her sisters and comrades, "that's amazing!" "he's the boss of this land now!" 

Luffy walks in front of the animals "but because i became friends with them i couldn't eat them, they look yummy" the animals look at him and pout. 

Everyone: "of course you say that"   
Luffy smiles with a tint of pink on his face: "shishishi sorry sorry!" 'kawaiii' author-san thinks to herself (i'm a big luffy simp haha) 

Boa is shown blushing while holding a hand to her face doing a little dance to go along, "it's okay luffy, we put everything you like on the ship and i think i'll be a good wife since im thoughtful like that." 

Sanji screams in pure anger, "ehhh? LUFFY YOU BASTARDDDD WHY DOES SHE WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE INSTEAD OF MINE??!" "oi luffy, your wife?" Ace asks with curiousity in his voice. "Ahh i dont know she said she wanted to be my wife or something, i declined though," Luffy replies nonchalantly to Ace's question. 

Everyone deadpans and thinks *he declined THE pirate empress who despises men?*

Luffy looks back at her, "I'm not gonna get married, thank you for the food!" Boa yells, "i can't help loving you even if you're so bitter!" 

Sander (hancocks sister, i think its her idk actually) starts talking, "Rayleigh left 6 months ago, he must be waiting for you at Sabaody." 

Luffy starts to talk,"He was done teaching me the basics in first 18 months." 

Nami speaks up, "wow only 18 months? that's amazing luffy!" Robin smiles, "that is our captain after all, "sugoiii luffy!" both Usopp and Chopper scream. 

"SUPERRR" "YOHOHOH good job luffy!" both Brook and Franky congratulate him, and both Sanji and Zoro just smirk. 

"Anchor seems to have good nakamas," shanks points out, Rayleigh thinks to himself, *i wonder what i taught him and i wonder how far he will grow in the future* Marco smiles and looks up to Whitebeard, "oyaji don't ya think he has a good family?" "gurararara he defiantly does" he smiles back. 

Ace overhears and is glad his brother has such supportive friends, the marines just stay quiet not wanting to be involved or start drama while Garp is grinning knowing his grandson is safe. 

Dragon looks over and smiles at his son while all Sabo wants to do is hug him and apologize for leaving him alone. While the warlords just look amused looking at the screen. 

"I have to say goodbye to you guys and the island, Alright! Lets Go!" Luffy looks up and smiles looking more mature than he did now. 

The screen goes black and shows saobody, while now panning in to a view of 'Shakkys rip off bar' . A glass filled with liquor is shown, "it's been two years. It went by fast when I look back now." Rayleigh grabs the drink, "yeah" "i cant wait to see how much they've grown" it shows Shakky. 

He laughs, "don't be hasty, we dont even know if they can all get together safely" 

"why not" "JUST WATCH"

"Because they're infamous throughout the world now." The door creaks open and shows black boots while going up it shows a familar green head. 

"Oh!" shakky gasps, rayleigh stops drinking to talk, "oh, you're the first one to arrive." "what? nobody has arrived yet??" zoro puts his hand on his hip and it goes up but stops right before you could see his face. he grins "they never change." 

"Why cant we see marimo's ugly face?" Sanji asks while lighting up a cigarrette, "OI if im so ugly why do you care ero-cook?" Zoro snaps back at him. 

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Nami yells at both hitting their heads together "Nami-swaunnn why so rude" "Sanji lets get back to the show please" Author-san asks rubbing her temples, "of course Author-saunnn" 

'OVER TEN DAYS LATER AT A BAR' it shows a close up of things in the bar until it pans to a light girl with a compass and gold bracelet on. 

"I betcha it's Nami!" Usopp says while smirking. 

the man serving the drink starts to talk, "did you know the Navy HQ has been relocated?" "what, was it?" we see a long orange haired girl with a tattoo on her shoulder. 

"yeah, they switched it's place with the g1 branch, thats how determined the new fleet admiral after Sengoku is. After all, he set up the HQ in the sea where the four emperors operate. But thanks to the switch, the HQ has less sway over here so there are more lawless areas on this island" 

Marines looked at the screen dumbfounded, sengoku started to wonder, *i wonder who could've replaced me after the war*

The admirals start to wonder who it was and which one of them it was exactly and why they would switch the position of the HQ just like that. 

"hmm, no wonder this town seems rougher than two years ago." the girl sips her red wine while someone yells out, "hey! did you see this?!" "Yeah i was shocked too" some random people are heard talking about something.

Chopper asks innocently, "heard about what?" "we are about to find out Chopper don't worry" Robin assures him. 

"I can't believe the Straw hat pirates have surfaced again!" "Yeah, no one has heard from them for two years so we thought they were dead"

"DEAD? WHY?" Luffy shouts out, "baka they just said we were gone for two years!" Nami glares at him before looking at the screen. 

"I can't believe they're recruiting!" 'a paper with the words ^URGENT CREW NEEDED^ is shown' "Pirates who survived through the first half of the grand line keep coming to this island." 

"So he wants to expand his group here and run wild in the New World!" 

"It's so exciting! maybe i wanna join!!" the girl is shown again frowning slightly "No way! there are people with bounties over 100 million on the island now. They're not gonna take you for sure!" 

The guys were laughing until the door was slammed open and everyone looks back with a scared expression planted on their face. 

A group of Four people walk in and show a close up to their face, one of them had a straw hat and was fat and started to laugh uncontrollably. "Hey old man! Give me a drink and something to eat to! as much as you have!" 

The bartender replies stuttering, people around them start to suspect he's someone important, one guy says, "the straw hat pirates" 

Nami is shown looking slightly surprised to the name of the crew she's in being thrown out like that to a bunch of people she has never seen before in her life. 

"EHHHH THAT ISNT US!" "THOSE ARE TOTALLY FAKES" "WHY ARE THEY PRETENDING TO BE MY BROTHER AND HIS CREW" "haha that's a sight to see!" there were replies heard all throughout the room. "You guys will find out soon! just keep watching!"

'GROVE #33 SABAODY PARK' the amusement park is shown then is pans to a concert hall with many people surrounding it. 

A poster with Brook on it is shown, "Hey don't say that! Can't you do anything?" 

The ticket person replies smiling, "tickets are sold out! Of course they are! It's the world tour of the superstar Soul King Brook and today is the last show!"

"BROOKKKK??!! why are you on tour!?" all the straw hats ask genuinly while Brook just smiles, "yohohoho ah im sure i had a good reason to be on a world tour!"

The stadium is filled with people while shouting then it shows Brook holding a guitar plucking at the strings, "Manager!" a full panel is shown of Brook. 

"I'll put on a great show today!" he shouts, "yes, that'd be nice! Your TD is doing very well and they were sold over million copies now! You certainly are the king of soul music! Listen to the crowd!" 

The manager turns around while you can hear the chants of people saying ^soul king^ , Brook stands up and talks slowly, "manager, before the concert," 

Brook finally turns around, "I have something important to tell you." "what is it?" The scene changes....

"I wonder what you told them Brook" Robin says with her head leaning a little . Brook smiles at her having a feeling on what he said to those managers.

The scene changes to a crowd of people chanting in darkness. It shows a close up to Brooks mouth and he starts to sing. 

Brook: "COME ON BABY"   
crowd is shown screaming back:  
Brook: "because i'm a skeleton it's"  
crowd: "BONE!"   
Brook: "Bone to be wild x4"   
Brook & the crowd keep repeating bone over again until the last bone & the lights finally turn on with the crowd shouting louder.

"OI BROOK THIS IS AMAZING!!" Luffy shouts with stars in his eyes while Brook just laughs at him but also happy he likes his song (even tho he hasn't made it yet) 

"It's nonsense to become macho just to attract women" He bops his head to the side.

"Soul King is mysterious, HE'S NOTHING BUT BONES!" the crowd screams even more to the lyrics. 

The screen changes to the managers looking angry at what Brook had said to them. 

The guy in yellow grits his teeth, "I can't believe it, how selfish can he be!?" the screen shows them. 

"hey, give me a transponder snail! I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want Brook!" 

All the pirates in the room groan knowing what he's gonna do to brook while the marines try not to laugh or smirk at them for getting because of that manager guy. 

"Let's make today a great anniversary!" the outside of the auditorium is shown. 

The screen panels to Sanji with a bag on his back looking forwards from comrades of Ivankov. 

"Oi it's ero-cook!" Zoro smirks and looks over while Sanji curses under his breath but wants to see how he looks. 

Sanji is shown smoking a cigarette with his hair on the other side of his face now, "I've missed Sabaody, i'm finally back." He gets sidetracked and has heart eyes. 

Nami looks at the screen and groans but starts to get angry, "Sanjiii-kunnn!" "HAI NAMI- SWANN?!" Nami bops him in the head, "you can never leave poor girls alone! have some control!!" "nami-swan this hasn't even happened yet" sanji groans, everyone snickers at Sanji. 

His eye is shown as a pointer and it locks on a girl doing something, it zooms in while he screams in delight, the girl turns around while the screen says 'WOMAN LOCK ON' 

"WOMAN! Real ones!!" Sanji crouches slightly with bigger heart eyes, "Ah! there's no doubt!" the girl looks at him weirdly, "there are actual ladies in front of me!" 

Sanji is shown crying still with heart eyes, "These are the real ladies i've longed for every single day on this island!" he starts to run, "VIVA SABOADY!" 

"I NEED LADYYY!!" 

Sanji slouches down in his chair red from being embarrassed and also at everyone laughing at his face, Robin starts to snort and Nami starts laughing even harder while Zoro starts to mock him even more than before, everyone starts to calm down and Author-san starts to talk, "okay let's resume to the screen please!" 

"Sanji-Kun!" the group of trangenders shout back at Sanji making him stop in his tracks  
(i don't mean that in a bad way but i don't know what to call them! please don't be mad at me) 

"We'll leave you here, I don't want to part but see you again somewhere!" the transgender sends a heart to Sanji and he gets shivers down his body. 

He turns around & shouts, "I don't wanna see you again! Thank you for the ride! say 'hi' to Ivan! bye!" 

He starts to run with heart eyes once again, "Im a real man- Sanji just come back from hell!" 

Ivan stands up & starts to yell at Sanji, "SANJI BOY! Respect my nakamas!" Sanji had a tick mark on his head and lights a new cigarette, "hai hai i got it!"

It shows the transgenders again, "You know what they say? Boys can't help swearing at a girl they love." 

Sanji looks at the screen with utter shock and displeasure. 

The other girl starts to talk, "I know it happened to me!" "I don't wanna let him go!" It shows Sanji again crying with heart eyes now. 

"Wait for me, Nami-san, Robin-chan!!" It suddenly changes to a revolver being shot, the guy gets shot and is groaning on the floor. 

"Ah, did I hear it wrong?" fake Luffy smirks at the guy, "A 55 million berries bounty? Check the poster again! It says 'at least 70 million berries bounty'. 

"He took my name and everything!" Luffy looks at the screen in anger while Ace tries to calm him down before he can't. 

"We're not gonna deal with captains with less bounty!" it pans to the other guy on the floor, "How did you guys even get here safely?"

The guy looks up and curses under his breath. "Go away pest, don't you know that i'm Dragon- The Revolutionaries- son?!"

Dragon just looks at the screen and rolls his eyes while Sabo just looks up in disbelief, "why does he think he can use my brothers & Dragons name like he owns it?" he grits his teeth and pouts. 

The screen then shows fake nami & fake franky and then he starts to talk, "We don't need some half ass! Because we're the chosen pirates!"

"We're in another league! Don't think that just anyone can join us!" A fake usopp is shown on the screen now. It shows fake Luffy clocking the revolver now. 

"EHHHH?!!!" the two that were just shown as fakes looking at the screen in disgust trying to figure out why people thought that they were actually them. 

"Go Home!" fake luffy shoots the guy once again and he screams while everyone mind their business but shrieks at the sound of it. 

"He's so merciless, Straw Hat Luffy!" the guy looks over at him with a scared expression. 

"Can't be helped, he has achieved a lot," the other guy replies to him. Fake luffy leans back in his chair with the gun still smoking. 

Corazón looks at the screen in disgust wanting to do something but then he remembered he's still dead (sorry ya'll)

"Hey Franky, how many people we got so far?" Fake Luffy looks at Fake Franky and he replies, "about 100 people, 3 whole pirate groups joined us. 10 are with a bounty." 

Fake Luffy smiles and starts to sit up straight, "That's good, 2 of the 10 are high profile rookies." it then shows the high profiles rookies, " 'wet haired' Caribou and 'blood splatter' Coribou." 

The marines & admirals look up at the screen not knowing who they are or never even hearing of there names before.

"Who are known for killing Navy soldiers. They're captain brothers with 210 million & 190 million bounties" Fake luffy started to laugh afterwards. 

The marines look at the screen shock & completely silent while Doflamingo starts to laugh crazily like a weirdo (seriously) 

"It's great to have them! Let's get more followers! Old man, we need more drinks!" the screen panels out to showing the fake straw hats. 

The guy replies and fake luffy tells him to hurry up. He notices Nami and tilts his head down, "Oh? and you woman, who's been there for quite a while." it shows the guys in the bar get shocked & nervous.

The screen starts to close in on the side of Nami's face, "Stop drinking alone quietly and come join us! She's cute!" He laughs again. 

All the straw hats in the room start to produce a menacing aura, especially Sanji, "OI OI HE BETTER LEAVE NAMI-SAN ALONE OR ILL LET HIM HAVE A PIECE OF MY MIND!" 

"Sanji, we know but i'm sure she'll be okay" Robin smiles at her but also still worried about & Nami smiles sheepishly. 

Law & Kidd look at eachother slightly surprised to see how protective they are while the older captains or vice captains smile at the sight of the crew in front. 

But Nami doesn't smile or anything and Fake Luffy starts to look at her again, "Hey sister, can't you hear me?!" The waiter looks at her nervous, "Hey, he's talking to you"

Nami sighs, "That's okay, im waiting for someone." Everyone in the room gasp at her answer. 

"What?" "She turned him down!" the waiter starts to talk to her again, "hey hey, you better say yes! He's straw hat Luffy!" 

"OI AGAIN THATS NOT M-" Luffy shouts but is cut off by Ace, "we get it Lu it isn't you, now calm down!" he complies to it. 

"He's the crazy pirate who burst into the War of the Best 2 years ago! You know him right??!" 

Nami's face is still covered but she's not reacting to the 'news' at all. 

Fake Usopp starts the laugh at what he said, "Waiting for someone? He must be a wimp who'll apologize in tears once he hears Captain Luffy's name anyway!" (imagine ussop calling luffy captain, has he ? idk) 

"So come here now!" Nami finally turns around, "i'll only say it once!" It shows her full body quickly, "You're no match for me so i'm not gonna drink with you!" 

Sanji starts to bleed out his nose and blush madly with heart eyes, "KAWAIII NAMI-SWANN!!" Tashigi also admires her beauty taking mental notes. 

It pans out to the whole bar looking surprised at what she said. It shows fake Luffy again, "What?" 

Nami looks at him with a smug type expression, "Do you understand, Straw hat...who?" 

It then panels out the the fan going slowly. Fake Luffy slams his hand down on the table looks angry, "Did you 'who' ?!"

The waiter flinches and Fake Luffy stands up, "I'm Straw hat Luffy!"

"Ugh hmph" Luffy pouts in his seat while everyone snickers at his face expression. 

The waiter starts to freak out, "Hey, you better apologize! You're in danger!" She turns & he looks surprised. Fake Luffy grits his teeth and clocks the revolver. 

Just at the moment someone pushes the doors open and has on yellow trousers on and a red bag around and on his shoulder. 

"Hey? is that who i think it is?" Usopp looks at the screen in curiosity while Yassop wonders the same thing as him. 

Fake Luffy points the gun at Nami and shouts, "You've got a lot of nerve!" but Fake Nami puts a hand on the gun to take it stopping him. 

"Let me handle it" She walks over to Nami, "Hey you! You're a funny woman." She puts her arm around Nami & points the gun at her head.

Nami looks unbothered, "Then i'll make it easier for you, are you gonna drink with Captain Luffy? Or do you wanna die?" 

"oi she better not even try it" surprisingly it's not Sanji but it's actually Zoro instead. 

Fake Nami starts to smile in Nami's face, "For your information, I have a bounty too." She pauses real quick, "I'm a Cat burglar- Nami!" 

"Ugh she didn't even say it correctly!" Author-san yells out to herself while Ace and Law laughs at her. 

She starts to talk darkly, "Don't mess with me!" Just as someone starts to step. 

It pans to Usopp's face with a hat & goggles covering his face slightly, "Sure kill: Green Star!" he slings his slingshot back towards them. 

"OI OII ITS MEEE!! CAPTAIN USOPP!" Usopp points to himself proudly while Chopper smiles & has stars in his eyes looking at him, while the crew laughs.

He let's go and you can hear it go off, Fake Nami hears it and looks back at the sound. Usopp shouts "Devil!" and the green ball brings out pink fog & long vines with a venus fly trap. 

"SUGOIII USOPP!! You have more moves now!!" Luffy shouts with excitement & Usopp points at himself proudly for impressing him captain while the crew looks at the screen in astonishment. 

The venus flytrap turns big and captures Fake Nami in its mouth and she starts to scream. Nami turns surprised and Fake Nami shouts, "Wh-what is this?!" 

Fake Luffy shouts the same exact thing and the vines captures all of the fake Straw hats while they ask for help from their fake captain. 

Nami and the waiter just watch the show go on in front of them but Fake Luffy yells at them. 

Nami starts to talk, "What is that plant?" The end of Usopps face is shown, "So, young lady, do you wanna drink with me?" 

It panels out the Usopp sitting down next to Nami and he lifts up his hat and smiles at Nami. 

"I LOOK SO COOL!! YAYY" Usopp yells out proudly while Yassop looks at his son with some pride on how he grew up over the two years from now, Brook starts to laugh "YOHOHO Ah Usopp you look nice!" Franky smiles "SUPPERR COOL!" 

Nami shouts with excitement seeing him and grabs his head and puts it in her boobs while she jumps up and down. 

Sanji looks at Usopp in anger while he sweatshops, "WHY DO YOU GET TO BE IN NAMI'S BO-" He stops because Nami hits him on the head for being a perv. 

"USOPP! Long time no see! I can't believe it! You became stronger!" 

Usopps face is shown pushedin her boobs and he sweatdrops, "You have blossomed yourself!" 

"What?! She's been waiting for that geek?!" Fake Franky yelled. Nami points at the men struggling, "Did you do that?" "Yes, I did! That's my new weapon- Pop Green!" 

Usopp eyes are shown, "It's not like I was watching the sea and doing nothing for two years!" 

Luffy looks up in the screen with pride swelling up in his chest and Ace looks at his brother and smiles at his happiness. 

"I'm sorry! But i no longer belong to the weak trio with you and Chopper!" It shows a full body shot of Usopp real quick as he points to himself. 

Nami and Chopper make puppy dog eyes at Usopp waiting for him to apologize for being "so rude" and he starts to frantically say sorry to them as they smile back. 

"You grown some muscles Usopp! I'm proud!" Zoro smiles slightly at him while Usopp blushes a little at the compliment coming from ZORO especially. 

"I became a warrior who isn't fazed by anything!" It shows Fake Usopp pointing at the real one, "Hey, dude is this what you've done?!" 

Usopp Shouts with his eyes buldging out and tounge out,   
"WHAT?! SOGEKING?! WHY?" 

Nami looks at him and waves him off, "Usopp, forget about them! Let's go somewhere else!" 

"You sure aren't fazed by anything!" Shanks and Smoker say in unison. 

" I need a favor to ask of you too!" 

Nami grabs Usopp by the hand and runs out of the bar while the fake Luffy shouts at them and Usopp thought it was him, "Let's go!" 

Everyone in the room deadpans at what Usopp said as he slides down in his seat while Author-san smirks at them. 

"Hey ma'am you haven't paid yet!" 

The waiter yells out as Usopp gives him a pouch of money and tells him to keep the rest of the change. 

You can see bubbles with little thunder clouds going up in the air, while Fake luffy complains on how it's setting a bad example for others. 

Fake Luffy tells Fake Usopp to catch them & he shoots but misses them as they walk out the door. 

More bubbles appear and start to pop and make a big thunder cloud on top of the sealing while they try to figure out what's happening. 

You can see Usopp and Nami walking out when the whole bar lights up in lighting from the cloud. 

"Wow that's impressive!" "That's a lot of lighting!" "I didn't even know you could do that! Nice job! WhiteBeard, Garp (ofc) and Rayleigh give compliments to Nami & she's blushes at them while smiling. 

Author-san shouts by accident, "JUST WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT SHE DOES TO BIG MO- oops never mind!" everyone just looks at her confused but intrigued. 

Everyone around them shout and wonder what the hell happened in there while Nami talks about how she studied a new technology and how she was in the sky for 2 years. 

It shows the bar still having shocks of lighting showing on the bar with the door now broken the the bar toasted to a brim. 

The fake Straw hats come out of it all dirty & bloody from the shock and Fake Luffy starts to talk after puffing our smoke from his mouth, "Find those two and kill them!" 

It shows the G-1 NAVY BASE & a marine starts to talk, "I have a report! At the Sabaody Archipelago" A navy officer turns around, "NANI? The Straw hats?!" 

The marines are saluting, "Yes, sir! Word is that they're recruiting new crew members there" The marine officer grits his teeth, "let the headquarters know about it !" 

Aokiji hums and fixes his posture at the screen, "so they are gonna call   
headquarters for that? okay i guess."

Sengoku looks at him sideways while Kizaru just smirks and crosses his legs and Garp starts to laugh and eats his rice crackers (seriously he always eats them) 

"If he's really alive, that's not good. Call soldiers up right away and intensify the search on the Sabaody Archipelago!" "Hai!" 

A lighter version of Robin is seen walking with sun glasses and longer black hair than before. 

A hitman or something is seen following her in the back, Robin was walking but disappeared after some people walked by her. 

Sanji once again has heart eyes, "ROBIN- CHWANNN i know your beautiful as always! MELLORINE MELLORINE!" He starts to do that little swirly dance but gets hit again by nami and come down. 

(does anyone know why sanji says that?) 

The hitman or something starts moving after noticing he lost Robin but she obviously noticed him and found somewhere to hide. 

It shows a close up to her face looking serious as always and she lifts them up to the top of her head. 

"Did i shake them off?" she takes out two posters and looks at them, one being Brooks & the other one being the one for recruitment 

"Brooks concert? The Straw hats recruitment?" she's questions to herself. It shows a preview of her body, "what in the world is going on?" she looks up and it shows a big bubble tree or whatever idk. 

"ROBIN IS SO PRETTY!" Sanji swirls again and the girls in the room actually agree with him this time, Hancock admires her beauty as well as Tashigi and Nami compliments her as always. 

"What is Soul King?" It panels to Franky, "There's no mistake" he lifts the small sunglasses from his eyes with his new hands.

It shows the beloved Thousand Sunny coated in that bubble stuff, "There isn't even a scratch on it, Sorry to keep you waiting sunny!"

It shows an outline of a bigger Franky looking at the Sunny. 

"SUPERR I HAVE A NEW BODY!" Franky shouts excited while Usopp, Luffy and Chopper have stars in their eyes yelling out "SUGOIII" while the girls don't think it's that cool in all honesty. 

"We'll be sailing out soon!" It now shows a shadow of Chopper eating a grand-bun, "Grand-bun is good, indeed!" Chopper is walking with a stick on the floor very cutely. 

"I wonder how everybody's doing. I hope I can see them soon!" He's shown laughing cutely. 

(mom can i have him as a friend ? 🥺)

Robin picks chopper up and snuggles him "Kawaiiii" and he starts to chuckle because it's ticklish against him. 

He then stops walking because he seen cotton candy, he now has stars in his eyes and starts to blush at the sight of his favorite treat. 

A gunshot goes off out of nowhere and a redhead girl is shown walking with a wound from a shot on the arm, she falls and someone asks if she as okay (like i mean-) 

"Oi Oi who shot her?" Corazon shouts at the screen wanting to know who did that to the poor girl. 

People start to curse whoever shot the girl and saying he's the worse. 

The guy holding her asks the one with the gun why'd he did that and it shows Fake Luffy, "I said 'sorry"

"I mistook her for someone else!" He smirks down at the guy & girl below, "I'm sorry i was looking for a couple like you guys!" 

Everyone in the room started to grow angry by the minute, even the Warlords and Marines (besides doffy), no one deserved to be shot like that on the spot. 

"A long haired woman and a long nosed man." the guy shouts back at him, "You mistook her and shot her on the spot?!" and now people around them started to curse Luffy even if that is the fake Luffy. 

The fake Luffy asked if they had something against him and they shrieked in fear instead and he clocked the gun at them again. 

"Looks like you do!" He shoots the guy in the leg and he starts to scream out bloody murder. 

Everyone in the room just sat there silent and shocked, while Luffy well Luffy was angry at the fact he was making his name have a bad reputation (um chile anyways you already do lol) and he was shooting these innocent people for no reason. 

"Don't hate me, hate those two!" He walks away as a guy walks up to them to make sure they are okay. 

"Find them guys, those two!" Fake Luffy shouts at the fake crew, and it shows luffy walking with a coat and the big bag on his back that hancock made for him. 

Fake Luffy is talking about taking care of Nami & Usopp when Luffy starts to walk closer to him. 

"Luffy! Don't cause any problems!" Nami shouts at him while he just smiles, "shishishi! sorry sorry i'll try not too!" everyone just laughs at them both but focuses on the screen. 

You see a close up of Luffy's face and it has a serious expression, then he bumps in to him accidentally because he wasn't paying attention. 

Nami just groans looking at the screen knowing it's impossible for him not to start problems of some sort. 

Fake Luffy falls to the ground from the push (how tf-) and all the fake straw hats gasp. Luffy turns around, "Oh, did it hit you? sorry! bye!" and he starts to walk away. 

Everyone looks at him surprised trying to figure out what's wrong with him and start to worry about him because he's gonna get "killed"

Fake Luffy starts to overreacting and shouts, "Wait a minute!" and Luffy stops in his tracks. 

Luffy turns around and says "huh?" and the screen turned off.

**************************************

A lot of groans and moans are going around the room wanting to know what's going to happen after and if Luffy is gonna be okay (ofc he's luffy-) 

"ALRIGHT GUYS ILL BE RIGHT BACK I HAVE TO TALK TO SOMEONE IN THIS ROOM AND THEN WE'LL TALK ABOUT EVERYTHING AFTER" Author-san shouts out to everyone & it silences them. 

She teleports to a different room with Sabo to talk to him privately. 

"Hey Sabo so i'm going to transfer Luffy and Ace in here so you can talk to them and finally tell them your alive, they deserve to know their brother is here, especially Luffy, he's alone for brothers" Author- san pouts at the last part. 

Sabo replies short & sweet, "yes i'm ready to see my brothers, i really miss them." "Alrighty then!" Author-san snaps her fingers and Ace and Luffy are in the room. 

Sabo looks at them and starts to cry, "Lu, Ace i missed you so much. It's me, Sab-" his reply got cut short by two body's jumping on him crying and holding on for dear life. "SABOOOO" both Ace & Luffy cried out to him as he laughs but cries. 

{ ten minutes after them catching up} 

"Alright are you guys ready to go back?" "Yosh!" "Yea" "Let's go!" 

Author-san snaps her fingers and explains to everyone that this is Luffys third brother and that he's been with dragon and that he's number 2 in the revolutionary army. 

"Alright guys! We're gonna stop here for today and get some sleep! i already cooked and you guys can relax and take showers in your rooms if you want! Just eat and get some sleep before tomorrow!" 

"Goodnight Author-san! see you tomorrow!" almost everyone replied while Author-san just smiled back tired. 

Who knows what's in store for tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly recommend you guys reading it on Wattpad! it’s not going to show the full version of the actual story....
> 
> i’ll put the link here for you guys! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/234994237?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create_story_details&wp_uname=aceeluffyysaboo&wp_originator=14gsvUUoUxJsKzdg6i6Kl5AIXl4gVghzHpU7MNE%2FLwNSnBBqYsnePjPveciasSlXLMafw%2BlFRVIfFL3OWsYqDoRWmv8k5RUSrBWHF6rlb4eJQnZcoy1RoDuK1eVOX2zL


	4. 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐖 𝐇𝐀𝐓𝐒!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally can see more of the future! i cant wait to see what’s it about

Everyone woke up, got ready, and started to transition into their seats with food & drinks. 

Until Author-san pop out & who still looked tired started talking to them, "Okay good morning everyone!" "We are going to watch two segments of the future again! So let's get this show on the road!" 

[ THE SCREEN LIGHTS UP] 

It shows a recap of everything that happened already until it gets to the point of when Luffy bumped into Fake Luffy, and he told him to wait and Luffy stops. 

Now in the present, everyone around them looks at them shocked waiting to see what's gonna happen, Fake Luffy gets up with the gun in his hand and starts to walk over to Luffy slowly. 

Everyone in the room is tense wanting to know what Luffy is going to do, especially the older heads in the room. 

One girl started to laugh but stopped when Fake Luffy looked at her, its panels to a close up of   
Luffy's face still standing but it's covered and he looks serious.

"This is not good" It suddenly goes to Boa's ship and Hancock starts to talk, "That's Sabaody Archipelago in the distance, Luffy we have to say goodbye here! We can't let them discover our relationship!"

Luffy replies with a grunt and Hancock's hands are shown with a nose and mustache face cornering thing, "Put this on, like this!" It then shows Hancock putting it on. 

She blushes and puts her head down in her seat while people in the room start to snicker at how she looks while Sanji still thinks she looks beautiful & a goddess. 

Luffy starts to laugh, "I don't need that! that's too much!" Hancock takes it off & hands it to Luffy. 

"Really? But in case something happens" he replies with a grunt again and she pulls on his hood, "You have to be careful, make sure you hide your face!" 

"The world thinks your dead but people know what you look like two years ago" it then shows a full body shot of Luffy & Boa. 

"If you cause trouble, you won't be able to set sail." she finishes, "I got it" Then she starts to tell him what she packed in the bag (a lot-) 

Everyone in the room sweatdropped heading what she packed and looked at her with crazy eyes all thinking *is she that in love with Luffy/Straw hat/Lu?* 

Until granny yells at her to make it lighter and she looks shocked, they empty it some and Luffy puts it on his back, everyone wishes his safety to his nakamas & he thanks them for everything they've done.

Boa tells Luffy that her crew will always be there for him & more. 

They were talking for such and then Boa thought Luffy was purposing but then granny shot that idea down faster than ever.

Boa looks at the screen blushing madly and starts to mumble under her breath about granny shooting her idea down. 

Now back to Fake and the real Luffy, it shows a close up of Luffy's face again, "Hancock has told me not to cause trouble." 

Fake Luffy walks over to him and hits him on the head with the gun, "Hey, did you hit me on purpose?" 

Zoro grits his teeth and starts to go to his swords but Author-san stops him "you can't do anything, it's the future" he sighs and lays back in the chair instead. 

People around them start to say Luffy is in danger, then it shows all the fake straw hats looking smug.

It then goes to 'SHAKKY'S RIP-OFF BAR', "wh-what?! The stupid swordsman got here first?!" Sanji is shown leaning on his palm, "I can't believe it! Our new voyage will be rough." 

Zoro pops a tick on his head at the comment Sanji made while Sanji just giggles to himself. 

Shaky start to talk, "And Franky-chan came second, about 10 days ago and went out to see the ship." 

"Sunny is alright?" Sanji leans back up and smiles, "of course, there isn't even a scratch and the coating is done" Sanji & Shakky turns to Rayleigh holding the newspaper. 

"I look kind of older now" Rayleigh mutters to himself while Shanks just looks at him confused and all the older adults laugh at his words. 

"That's good" "He did a good job" 

(like I said I'm combining episodes so I'm skipping the fake lookalike to Sanji LMAO I'm sorry guys but to me, it was unnecessarily long for nothing lol )

The screen now shows 'Grove 45' while a scream is heard and panels to Chopper eating cotton candy & someone pasts by him running. 

Someone stops and screams, "some thugs are fighting again!" and it's two pirates fighting with swords. 

"I thought the pirates would settle down after Whitebeard died, it's the opposite! They're coming from everywhere! and the whole island has become lawless!!" someone yells while Chopper tries to jump and see. 

Whitebeard grins, "of course it would get worse! Since I died they all are going crazy thinking no ones gonna stop them gurararara!" The marines roll their eyes while Kizaru just sighs and leans back 

Robin and Nami are too distracted with choppers cute jump & how he eats cotton   
candy while everyone else agrees with WhiteBeard & his little speech. 

Chopper frowns, "I didn't know that, it's dangerous!" 

The pirate knocks the guy down and steps on his face, "Did you get it? Blackbeard, Kidd, and Drake are doing whatever they want in the New World!" 

Kidd smiles at himself, "Of course I am, finally the NEW WORLD!" & Law rolls his eyes at him while the whole WhiteBeard crew grits their teeth to the mention of BlackBeards name. 

"And we're the ones who'll follow...I mean, beat them!" all the pirates cheer while people start to look at some other people. 

"What they say was true as I thought, they were thought to be dead fighting against the Navy 2 years ago" Chopper hears this and turns around. 

Nami sighs and slumps down, "is it the other fake imposters? I mean who else would it be?!" While the straw hats look at her and nod their head. 

"But they showed up again on this island." "Yeah, and they're the most powerful pirate group on the island!" Chopper hears more and starts to hop over to the front. 

"The straw hats...!" Chopper starts to jump up at the name, "HUH?! IS IT NAMI?! Usopp?!" 

The fake Zoro is shown by his swords and earrings, "'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, A 120 million berry bounty." 

" 'Black Foot' Sanji, a 77 million berry bounty" 

"She obtained a bounty at the age of 8, Nico Robin. An 80 million berry bounty!"

"And a cotton candy lover- Tony Tony Chopper! a 50 berry bounty!" 

Robin Sanji and Zoro looked at the screen and turned ghostly white while Chopper is crying to himself about how they thought that was him. 

Luffy started to laugh at him for how ugly their fakes look, "SHISHISHI! Oi! You guys look so funny!! I can't believe they thought that was you guys!" "SHUT UP LUFFY!!" both Zoro & Sanji yell while Robin just looks disappointed in her "fake" self.

"That's too low!" The rest of the fake straw hats are walking while Chopper is trying to see, "Who is there? Is Luffy there, too?!" 

"Move out of my way!" The other pirates start wanting to fight them but their captain stops them. 

They stop and stare, "Why're are you stopping us, Captain?" 

"If we cause trouble with them Straw Hat Luffy won't keep quiet!" 

"It's not wise to have an unnecessary conflict before we go to the New World!" he sweatdrops.

The straw hats agree with them probably not wanting to mess with them because the REAL LUFFY wouldn't allow it. 

Nami smiles, "well I know Luffy wouldn't let that happen and we all can stand our ground but well I don't know about the fake one!" Luffy smiles at his crewmates. 

The fake Straw Hats walk past the other pirates & everyone is quiet and fake Zoro & fake Sanji laugh at each other while Chopper yells out. 

"Hey, Zoro! Sanji! Robin! wait for me!!" Chopper is happy to see them and is hopping over to them. 

Fake Zoro looks back confused, "What is that talking raccoon?" "Huh? What are you talking about? Raccoons can't talk! " Fake Sanji looks at him weirdly "But..." 

R-Raccoon?!! IM A REINDEER NOT A RACCOON!!!" Chopper starts to get angry while Usopp and Robin calm him down, "hai hai! you aren't a raccoon!" Nami assured him and he starts to calm down.

Chopper is walking behind them still with his cotton candy, "I heard that you got here first, Zoro! Can't believe you didn't get lost!" 

"Sanji and Robin, you guys finally made it!" "You see it?!" They turn around and it goes to a close-up of Choppers face and he smiles. 

They turn around again, "Yeah I've never seen anything like that" fake Sanji points out and they start to walk faster to getaway. 

Robin smiles at the screen, "Your very cute chopper!" "Baka don't call me cute, I'm not cute" Chopper does a little cute dance and almost everyone laughs at him.

"He might cause us trouble, ignore him." Chopper starts to freak out and runs, "Oh, wait! Hey, wait a minute!!" They both start running faster while he chases them. 

"Our target, Nico Robin is a devil fruit eater" Two hitmen are shown hiding. 

"It'll be painful if she fights back, let's catch her off guard!" They run the other way while Robin walks in the background. 

"They're kind of stupid, I don't know why they didn't look around" Kidd just looks at the screen with a deadpanned face on. 

"Like you?" Law smirks while Kidd tries to hit him, but he runs away, and Luffy just stares at the screen serious looking. 

"I better hurry up, I wonder if they're all here," Robin says to herself while walking. 

It changes to Sanji jumping out the bar with a heart for an eye and running in place for a while, "I want Nami-san and Robin-chan to try my improved food soon!" 

He turns serious for a second, "Before that, I better go see it the kitchen in the Sunny is okay, and then go food shopping!" He zooms down the stairs really fast. 

"I bet your food tastes like shit" Zoro half-lies and laughs at Sanji on-screen while Sanji's face turns like a devil and starts to try and chase Zoro to hit him but Zoro stops him, Nami grits her teeth and sighs. 

"BAKA BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE FUTURE!" She hits them on the head and they both are on the floor while they have a big bump on their heads. 

All the men sans Whitebeard, Kizaru, Kuzan, Sengoku, Garp & Rayleigh in the theater sweatdrops & look away from her evil grin and eyes since they were slightly scared of her angry self.

Robin was walking to the bar in the background and saw Sanji run down and smile, "Is that Sanji?" 

"NOOOO I MISSED SEEING ROBINNN-CHWANNNNN" Sanji screeched while others covered their ears & Robin smiled

It panels back to Luffy and Fake Luffy, it shows the gun being pushed into Luffy's cheek. 

"Why don't you say something? Did you hit me knowing who I was?" it shows Luffy's annoyed face.

Sabo and Ace grit their teeth and look at the screen with anger while Luffy sighs & slouches down, "C'mon future me! Do something already!" "Lu you better do something to him" Ace & Sabo shout.

All the older men & especially Rayleigh & Dragon want to see what their pupil/son is going to do to the fake Luffy on screen. 

"Did you see it, You made me look like a fool" Fake Luffy looks around and smiles "You humiliated me in public." It then shows him pointed the gun back to Luffy's face. 

"It shouldn't happen to me, I'm an elite pirate with a 400 million bounty! Kneel on the ground in fear now!" He smiles evilly. 

"AND beg for your life!" It shows everyone that's looking at Luffy and the fake one and they all look nervous or scared for Luffy.

"My favorite part is coming up soon! It was so badass!" Author-san cheered to herself while everyone just looks at her confused and slightly excited to see.

"JUST-JUST APOLOGIZE!" Some man yells out not wanting to see Luffy die & everyone around him starts to ask questions like if he wants to live & Fake Luffy laughs. 

"I think you realize now how audacious your actions were!" He starts to rub his arm on Luffy's head while Luffy's eyes are dark. 

Fake Nami walks towards him and crosses her arms, "That's why you're so scared that you can't even talk!" She laughs at him. 

"She's seriously so disgusting, I mean! how did people even think I was that ugly witch?!" Nami huffs & turns her head to Sanji agreeing with her while Zoro mocks his face and she sighs and looks away.

Though the Straw hats haven't been quiet, more of the older people have been waiting for what Luffy is going to do to them and the suspense is killing them. 

"I really wonder what Anchor is going to do!" Shanks laughs but is also very interested and is waiting patiently. 

"Gurahahhaha! My Grandson won't just leave them untouched!" Garp laughs while eating some crackers and Smoker sighs and lights another two cigars. 

"A few moments ago, a man who has a long nose and a woman with long hair messed with us" Fake Usopp takes and It shows a picture of Usopp and Nami.

"So our captain is in a bad mood, you better apologize now!" He clutches his hand into a fist, "Kneel on the ground!" He smiles at him. 

"Otherwise, you're gonna throw away your life with just one mistake." Fake Franky walks closer to them. "Our captain pulls his trigger very easily!" 

"Are they trying to make me kneel? Because it doesn't seem to be working so well..." Corazon looks at the screen and scratches his head while everyone sans Doffy agrees with him. 

"Knowing this crazy brat, it won't work!" Whitebeard laughs and Marco grins knowing it's true while still staring at the screen & Ace & Sabo looks worriedly still.

Luffy looks up at Fake Luffy & he smiles down at him. "Kneel on the ground already! He's straw hat Luffy!" "He wants to get killed? Apologize!" people around him think and Luffy starts to speak up.

"I'm really sorry! I better go now!" Luffy knocks him down again by accident and everyone around him starts to freak out at the scene. 

"LUFFY! Baka you just-" Nami starts but Robin shushes and whispers to her ear, "Look at the screen! something interesting is about to happen" She sighs and nods while all the adults tense up. 

Everything goes in slow motion for a second and Fake Luffy points the gun at his head, "Okay, Very well!" 

He goes to shoot the gun and a girl screams, he finally shoots it and everything goes into slow motion once again as before. 

Luffy dodges it from hitting him while he looks up and stares intensely and something happens to the area around him, and as he walks the fake straw hat crew starts to pass out one by one. 

Everyone in the theater is speechless at the act just displayed in front of them, Sengoku knew that he had it but he didn't think he would master it (he had rayleigh as a teacher-) while Rayleigh looks at the screen proud at what his pupil became. 

"SUGEEEEEE!!!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy (loll) yell out and have stars in their eyes, "That was so cool Luffy! I can't wait for you to do that again!" "Luffy! You so powerful now!" "Nice sencho!" "Yohoho that's amazing Luffy-san!" "SUPER!" 

All the straw hats give Luffy comments as he thanks them while Ace looks in utter shock, *he has the same thing as me?* 

Doflamingo grins & laughs like a maniac, "I can't wait to get my hands on Straw Hat Luffy!" "Luffy-Kun has gotten very powerful over the past two years!" Jimbe smiles at Boa while she agrees with him.

Dragon looks and smiles at his son on the screen and off the screen for how much he has grown and how much he has overcome, Shanks smiles glad at the power he possesses and that he knows how to use it while the marines worry.

After letting them calm down more she smiles, "Alright! let's focus back onto the screen please!" Author-san unpauses it. 

Everyone who saw starts to scream & tries to figure out what happened and starts to ask questions, "Hey, did he do something?" 

"Hancock was right, I should put it on." Luffy walks away and the scene changes to Chopper still following the Fake Sanji Robin and Zoro (and chopper I guess haha)

"Hey, Zoro, Sanji, Robin! We finally see each other but you're acting weird!" Chopper has a stick in while he walks behind them.

Shanks laughs, "You still going after them? The chopper was it?" Chopper pouts, "my future self doesn't know it isn't them!" Zoro grunts, "How can you not tell? I wouldn't get that big...." 

"Zoro and Sanji, you guys did pretty well in these 2 years, but why aren't you guys talking to me?" Chopper questions them but they are still ignoring him. 

Fake Zoro touches fake Sanji's back, "Hey, he's still following us" "Oh you're being shy, you bastards!" Chopper laughs cutely. 

"And that raccoon knows about us, the Straw Hats a bit too well" Fake Zoro finished and Fake Sanji starts to talk, "I've been thinking about that too, but maybe...look at this!" 

Luffy pouts and tilts his head to the far left, "OI! Why do they keep calling themselves the Straw Hats? They aren't my Nakama!" "Yes I get that but they are acting like it because they want your "fame" " Author-san sighs & leans back 

"Oh, I GOT IT!" Luffy leans back words while everyone just chuckles at him but Sabo & Ace look at him and sigh & mutter incoherent words under their breath. 

Fake Sanji pulls out Choppers bounty picture & they look at it, "Don't tell me he's!" They look back at Chopper and then look front words. 

"The real cotton-candy-lover-Chopper, a 50 berry bounty!" "so he's their pet!" Fake Zoro replies. 

"BAKA IM NOT A PET! IM A REAL PIRATE, A PIRATE!!" Chopper screams while everyone jumps at the sudden outburst from the cute reindeer. 

"Oí Oí Chopper calms down, we know you are!" Usopp calms him down and he pours even more while Luffy laughs. 

"You guys changed a little but I don't care!" Fake Sanji looks at him sideways, "He was abandoned on this island before they died and he's been living in the wild!" 

Everyone and I mean everyone deadpans at what the fake Sanji just said, it didn't make any sense, if he can talk and walk like a human why would he be living in the wild with other animals?

"He thinks his masters are back & that's why he's following us!" Fake Zoro looks back at Chopper then he points to the fox, "Then let's get rid of that fox & take him instead!"

"If the pet looks the same as the poster, we'd look more authentic" the fox looks at him and Fake Robin finally starts to talk. 

"We're gonna keep him? What does he eat?" She sweatdrops, "Looks like Cotton candy!" "We don't have any!" Chopper stops and looks at fake Robin kicking the fox.

"Why is she kicking the poor fox?" Tashigi pouts and Smoker sighs & rolls his eyes, "You don't even know the fox why are you getting upset?" "Well maybe because she feels bad for it Smoker-yoi" Marco laughs while Smoker grunts at him. 

"We don't need you anymore, go away!" Fake Robin turns around & goes to Chopper & she sticks out a cucumber, "Come here Chopper!"

The fox jumps at her angry & bites her head but she doesn't care and keeps trying to give the cucumber to Chopper while she bleeds. 

"Scary! Robin, you're scary!" Chopper sweatdrops while the hitman guys come & put her in a bag to capture her while they run.

"Pftttt, She got caught!" Surprisingly Robin yells out while Boa, Tashigi, and Nami are laughing with her but the boys are confused about what's happening. 

"This chapter is taking me forever!" Author-san mutters to herself but then Luffy wraps around her, "Oi, what are you talking about?" "AHHH NOTHING!!" "LUFFY! Get off of her!" "Fineeee" 

"Oh, Robin!" Chopper yells out to her when they run away, while Fake Sanji screams out, "What? Hey, Nico Robin!" "Who are they?" 

Chopper starts to freak out & falls, "What a crisis! Robin has been abducted! They're kidnappers!" 

Fake Zoro looks at Fake Sanji worried, "Hey, shouldn't we tell captain Luffy?" "WHAT? Did you guys see Luffy already?!"

They ignore him and keep talking, "You're right! They must have new members now too!" 

"Chopper, why did you think that's Zoro, Sanji, or Robin? Do you really think they would end up like that??" Usopp pokes Chopper, "EH? NO NO! my future self is being dumb!" He pouts. 

"Yea he is being dumb!" Luffy is picking his nose while Usopp and Choppers death gets pointy, "BAKA YOUR DUMB TOO!" 

Chopper gets up, "Yeah, we better rescue Robin already, huh? Take me with you!" They look at him funny and start to chuckle. 

It switches to a view of some big bubble trees, "This Sabaody! We caught Nico Robin! with a fox kind of thing that won't let go of her.." 

It switches to Sanji walking around the food court for food (i think it's a food court I don't really know) 

"Franky was all fired up, I don't have to worry about the Sunny now, what I have to do is.." He looks over and gets heart eyes. 

Mihawk sighs, "You can never leave girls alone, it's disgraceful." Sanji rolls his eyes and Zoro smirks at his sensei (i guess?) 

Robin smiles bright, "They really thought they caught me! That's slightly amusing!" "Ah well, It kinda is, and your kind of tall!" Shanks replies to Robin and she smiles back while everyone nods. 

"VIVA SABAODY!" He switches back to normal, "oh no, I gotta focus on cooking! I have to get the best ingredients first.." 

He does it again & hearts surround him, "It's beautiful! I NEED LADY!" the girl freaks out & runs away & he goes back to normal.

"And cook something really good that'll surprise Nami-san and Robin-chan!" He looks over. 

Nami and Robin smile at Sanji while he blushes and looks away, "Sanji-Kun, thank you for cooking for us!" Nami smiles while he has heart eyes.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU NAMI-SWANN and ROBIN-CHWANNN!" "What about us!" the boys shout, "SHUT UP!" 

"Wow, he really does only care about pleasuring girls...very funny!" Garp laughs and Sengoku grits his teeth. 

"But.....I can't find anything special! What should I do?" He looks around and then it changes to him eating food. 

the old lady at the shop starts to talk to him. "Well, you might want to check the shop on the beach at Grove #42!" He gasps. 

"Oh thank you! I appreciate it!" It then changes to him at the fish shop, "Hey fisherman! sell me some fish at your best price!" 

"Ouuuu, fish!" Luffy drools everywhere and Author-san snaps her fingers and gets him food since he's hungry now. 

"AHHH!! Tabemono o arigatō!" Luffy bows slightly and smiles while Author-san just blushes slightly and sits down.   
(lol I just said thank you for the food)

"Huh? Nobody's there?" Then the fisherman is seen shocked and Sanji looks over, "Hey, are you the owner?" He looks over-worried. 

"What's wrong?" Sanji walks over and then the fisherman, "He's gone!" The green-haired man!"

*Zoro?* Everyone looks over to him and he's about to pass out and they slightly laugh at him and he wakes up mad.

"Green-haired? What happened?" Sanji asks him surprised, "I did something horrible! It happened just now!" it turns into a flashback.

(ima use regular bold for flashbacks if that's okay!) 

"Old man. I wanna fish" Zoro is seen asking the fisherman, "Huh? Young man, you don't look like a fishing type of guy!" It shows his body but doesn't show his face. 

"I promised to meet friends on this island but I got here first and I don't see any of them yet, so I have nothing to do, can you take me out to sea on your fishing boat?"

Nami just looks at him and crosses her arms, "You always get lost, I don't know why you want to fish so bad! You should've just stayed on land!" Zoro just grunts, "Well I didn't know any of you guys were here and I was bored!" 

"Sure I'll take you out on that boat right there so go ahead and wait for me" It shows a big ship and a small boat, it goes back to the present.

"That's what I told him!" Sanji looks at him, "Green hair, 3 swords, and a belly warmer?" "Yeah, and he has a deep scar on his eye!"

Luffy runs to Zoro to touch his face and he gets startled by it, "OI! Zoro?! There's no scar on your eye! What happened when you were training!" 

Zoro sighs and turns to him, "How would I know Luffy?! This is in the future! I barely even got any training down yet!" 

"You know him?!" he points to Sanji "A deep scar?" Sanji pulls out his bounty poster, "Was it this guy?" He looks and points to it. 

"Oh yeah! This is the guy, is he your friend?" "Well, I only know him a little." "I told him to get on the fishing boat, that's for sure!" 

"But when I came back here!" it turns into a flashback again, "No, young man that's not it!" It shows Zoro sleeping on the big ship, "That's a pirate ship!" 

Almost everyone in the room thinks the same thing, *is he really that dumb?* and Author-san laughs, "You seriously don't get any better at directions in the future, it's kind of sad!" He looks at her with a scary face on and she yelps & looks away. 

The pirate captain is talking about how they are gonna set sail for the New World while Zoro sleeps on top and his crew cheers and the fisherman starts to scream.

"W-Wake up young man! You're on the wrong ship!" He screams while the big ship goes underwater and it turns back into the present again. 

"So I think he's heading for the Fish-Man Island like that!" Sanji is shown pissed off, "That Idiot!"

Sanji has a tick mark on his head, "You really are an idiot! Marimo!" "HAH?! What did you say Ero-cook?!" Zoro shouts back while the Straw Hats sigh at them. 

"Both of you shut up already! Can we get back to the screen please?" Smoker sighs and they look at him, turn away, and huff.

Sanji takes the cigarette out of his mouth and blows and turns around to step on it "I thought it was unlike him to show up first, I knew he'd do something like this!" 

"It's a pirate ship! Maybe they'll kill him!" The fisherman yells and he shakes him off, "No, no it's okay, it's not your fault at all!" 

"He won't die, we're lucky to know where he's heading. That aside, can I have some fish?" "Well, but.." 

"Yeah, you are kind of lucky to know where he's going since he's so bad at directions." Benn slumps in his chair while Shanks grins at him and he sighs. 

"Wait...If he had a bounty poster why did he say they'll kill him? Wouldn't he know he's a pirate or?" Author-san mutters to herself while Robin smiles. 

"Not necessarily, he could be anything to have a bounty and he doesn't know how strong he is!" "Ah, that makes sense!" 

People in the background start to scream, "Hey, what's that?!" They both turn around and it shows something in the water surfacing. 

"Look at the water! Something is surfacing!" "What is it?" "That's huge!" The pirate ship from before comes up again split in half. 

Mihawk slightly grins, "Hmm, it seems like he has come a long way." "Wow, you have a good pupil Mihawk!" Jimbe smiles and he nods while Zoro has a toothy grin.

"Eh! You became soooo strong Zoro!" Luffy has star eyes while Chopper and Usopp agree, Brook laughs, "Oh! Zoro-san! I wonder how strong you have gotten!" "That's super nice Zoro!" 

"Eh...nothing special!" Sanji mutters while Nami and Robin laugh at him for being salty like always. Law looks at the screen in amusement, "Roronoa-ya is definitely something.." "I bet Killer could do better!" Kidd yells out and Law sighs. 

Corazon looks at the screen surprised at the power and the marines take mental notes that the whole Straw Hat crew may be a very huge problem if they all have gotten this powerful in the last two years. 

"It's a galleon ship!" "It wasn't coated well and was crushed by water pressure?" "Or attacked by Sea Kings?" "But it looks like it's been cut by some kind of knife!" 

"Don't be a fool! Who could cut a ship this big!?" The captain is shown angry, "You bastard! How dare you ruin our dream to go to the New World?!" Zoro is seen sitting criss-cross with his sword.

"It's a quirk of fate!" He flashes his sword, "You should blame your own fate that brought a plague onto your ship!" the captain shouts at him while everyone watches surprised at everything. 

"Well...those are a good choice of words.." Dragon sighs at the screen and Sabo agree with him while Ace grunts, *what the hell is wrong with Lu's crewmates?* 

"Look!" "Somebody's on the ship!" Sanji looks, "Oh, he's back! I couldn't care less about him!" 

Zoro spits out water and puts his sword back in saya (i think that's what it's called) It shows his face finally with the scar on his eye. 

"I got on...the wrong ship." and the screen pauses. 

"Wow, Zoro you look so different!" Nami points out while Zoro looks at the screen, "I do actually, I like it!" He smiles while everyone just stares at the screen of him and slightly compliment him in their mind while Author-san sighs to herself. 

*He's so sexy!* Author-san does a little cute wavy dance while the ASL brothers stare at her weirdly and she stops and coughs, "Ah well I'm going to let you guys take a break, and then we'll start up again!" *I need a break!* she pouts. 

A LITTLE 2 HOUR TIMESKIP: 

After everyone has lunch and talks for almost two hours, Author-san claps her hands and starts to talk, "ALRIGHT! One more look into the future then you guys can have dinner and go to sleep!" 

"Yosh! Let's start this up!" Luffy shouts and she unpauses the screen for the new section of the future for them to see. 

(Alright guys I'm moving on to episode 519 but it's not going to be the full episode, only the important parts!) 

SCREEN UNPAUSED:

It opens up to Robin and showing different parts of her party until it shows her full body and she sees the sunny and she smiles. 

"You look nice Robin!" Nami compliments her outfit while she smiles and nods as saying thank you. "ROBIN-CHWANNNN!! you look BEAUTIFUL!" Sanji has heart eyes while she smiles. 

It shows close-ups of Sunny and it goes back to her smile and she yells out, "Sunny!" and it shows a full view of the Straw Hats ship. 

"I MISS THE SUNNY!" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp & Franky yell out with tears in their eyes while the rest of the Straw Hats sweatdrop and look at them weirdly. 

"We get it you miss the Sunny, let's finish this section of the future please!" Nami sighs and Author-san smiles & unpauses.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for 2 years, I'm glad you're fine!" She smiles while it shows Franky's sunglasses and he yells out after. 

"OAWWW!" It then shows another full-body view of Robin and she gasps, "What an attractive woman before me! You're our super archaeologist!" He puts his arms together and it forms a star. 

It then shows different views of his new and approved body while he does his signature pose. 

"Robin aren't you?!!" 

Every younger man in the room had star eyes or almost did while the girls looked unimpressed, "THAT'S SO COOL SUGOIII!" Usopp and Luffy yell out while Chopper screams and the rest of the men wanted to scream but didn't. 

"SUPER COOL! I look amazing!" Franky cries to himself while Chopper and Zoro ask him questions and he doesn't know what to say. 

"It's not even that cool.." Nami mutters while the females sans Author-san agree with her while the men pout and the older males laugh at their choice of words.

"I think it's cool...guess just me?" Author-san pouts and mutters to herself and wraps herself in a soft blanket (hehe) 

It shows a close up to his teeth and the music playing in the background slows down while Robin looks unimpressed. 

They sit in silence while it shows different views around them till Robin smiles brightly at him. 

"You haven't changed, Franky!" & he screams, "I've changed silly" 

"ROBIN-CHWANN SMILE IS SO PRETTYYYYT! MARRY ME!" Sanji screams with a bloody nose and heart eyes and she smiles at him while he's on the verge of passing out from it. 

Author-san and Ace roll their eyes at him & Luffy laughs, "Sanji your fun!" "IT WASN'T A JOKE IDIOT!" After that everyone just sweatdrops at him. 

"Look at my body - it's full of romantic masculinity!" It shows his feet, "Look upon this fantastic transformation such as no one has ever seen before!" it then shows his glasses and it does a little sound. 

"I'm beyond human understanding now!" He jumps and turns around to put his arms up again into fists. 

"Yeah, it's probably hard to see you as a mere human now!" She starts to walk and he hums, "Hey, Hey, you mean I'm a pervert?" 

Smoker sighs, "No one ever said that!" "He's an imbecile, don't even worry" Mihawk closes his eyes & crosses his arms while talking back to Smoker and Franky pouts and looks away from them sad. 

"You sure have some questionable people in your crew Luffy!" Shanks sighs but laughs at the same time while Luffy smiles brightly and thanks to him. 

"You're good at praising people!" He turns around and points at her and she steps on the ship and bounces slightly from the bubble. 

She gasps & looks around at the bubble surrounding the ship, "This is the coating? It's like jelly" She touches it & Franky lifts his glasses. 

"That's right! Rayleigh is really skilled! Now we can go into the depths of the sea! What a technique!" She turns around. 

Rayleigh smiles and looks at Franky, "Ah even though it's your future self, Thank you for the compliment!" "No problem!"

"I just saw Rayleigh & the others." "So you went to the bar, what number were you?" "8th!"

"Everybody's here except for Luffy." He sits down, "I see, we'll begin a new journey soon!" "I've got the ship in top condition! A new weapon is ready, too!" he laughs & opens his cola while she walks. 

"I can't wait, by the way, where are the others?" He drinks and then stops, "I saw Usopp and Sanji here then Usopp went to get fuel!"

"& Sanji went food shopping." "I see, Actually on my way here I found this!" She shows Brooks concert poster to Franky. 

"I can't believe you actually have a concert going on Brook!" Sanji points out while dragging his cigarette down and Brook laughs, "YOHOHO I guess I took it as a chance to live my dream for a little!"

"YOUR COMING BACK RIGHT?!" Luffy shouts with tears in his eyes while Sabo rubs his back, "Ah Luffy-san! I'm too loyal to you to even leave! Don't worry!" 

"Fufu it's always about loyalty with pirates isn't it? Though they still stab you in the back!" Doflamingo shouts while glaring at Corazon and Law glares back. 

*I can't wait to defeat this flamingo bastard! He's getting on my nerves!* Law can feel his anger burning up and Corazon looks at him worriedly. 

*I wish you never became a pirate! You shouldn't have been one* Corazon grimaces and looks away from Law. 

"Did you know about this? What is Soul King?" Robin asks Franky sighs at her, "Oh, about Brook!" 

"Yeah, I knew about it. I saw his TD everywhere" He smiles & looks up to the Straw Hats flag while it shows closer up to it. 

"He's quite a shining star now!" She gasps & leans slightly, "From the dark, silent, foggy sea, he made it to the footlights where people cheer for him." it shows Franky. 

Brook sighs and thinks to himself without making it known, *am I really going to leave this beloved crew who took me in?* 

He drinks real quick and it shows little soda particles flying in the air while he takes it again to Robin. 

"He might not..come back to do pirating again." It then goes to the carnival where Brook is playing. 

"Wh-WHATTTTTT?!!!" All the Straw Hats sans Brook's eyes bulge out while he looks the most surprised, Ah my I'm so surprised that my eyes bulged out! If I had eyes YOHO-" Nami stops his joke before he could finish & she has tears building up in her eyes.

"You really going to leave us?" Nami asks gently and he sighs, "Nami- san...I wouldn't want to leave you guys at all!" 

"Good! Because if you did we would try and bring you back somehow before you actually made your mind up!" Luffy cuts in with a serious tone and Brook nods. 

*Wow, never seen him this serious before* Sabo, Shanks, Ace & Garp look at him surprised but also know he grew up.

"King is mysterious!" Brook is singing while It shows the crowd of people cheering. "He's nothing but bones!" It shows different groups of people shouting & cheering. 

"Afro on the skull! Girls love the contrast" It goes all over the crowd until it lands on Brook playing with a guitar singing. "If you wanna make any out with her!"

It scans up his body and shows him completely singing to the crowd.

"GOT MILK GOT MILK!"  
(I don't know if I showed him already) 

"OHHH you look nice Brook!" Robin smiles while Brook blushes and smiles at her (somehow) "Thank you Robin-san!" 

"I like your fur scarf, it's nice on you!" Nami points out while Usopp and Chopper agree with her and Kidd looks speechless, "He's a skeleton!! How-" 

"Don't ask questions Kidd-ya, the whole. the crew is weird and amazing in their own way" Law shuts him up & closes his eyes.

"You need calcium more than protein!" It goes outside the concert again and shows GR 47 with bubbles surrounding it. 

It then panels to fake Zoro and Fake Sanji slightly nervous, "Captain" "Captain Luffy!" 

The real Luffy sulks while looking at the screen and mutters something about Chopper calling someone who's not him captain and how he doesn't like it at all. 

It shows Fake Luffy getting up from being recently knocked out from Luffy "damn!" 

Chopper notices Fake Luffy and runs to him smiling with his hands in the air, "Luffy!" It shows the fake crew again. 

"I missed you guys! Hey Luffy!" Chopper shouts while fake Luffy looks at Chopper confused. 

Chopper shouts out Franky and Nami names and they both looked confused as well & he has star eyes & shouts happy. 

"You seriously are thinking that's us...I'm disappointed Chopper!" Nami looks defeated and sulks while Chopper goes on about how he doesn't mean it and he's stupid in the future. 

"Heh, don't guilt-trip him Nami! He's just happy" Robin laughs at her while petting Chopper so he'll calm down & Nami nods.

"Wait actually though, why'd did he think it was the crew? that's kinda sad to think about oh my god haha!" Author-san mumbles and laughs to herself. 

"What is she mumbling and laughing to herself about? Author-san sure is confusing to understand!" Coby says to himself and Garp laughs at him.

"SOGEKING!" The fake Usopp has stars & colors around him but looks at Chopper confused & he shouts still with star eyes, "COOL!"

"You gays have changed in these 2 years!" He goes to everyone while talking, "I bet you got stronger!" 

He does a twirl thing (i guess?) "hmmm" it then panels to a group of pirates, "It's the Straw hats, what are they doing on the street?"

Nami glares at the screen and clutches her hand into a fist with veins popping out of her arms, "They better not make m- I mean the crew look bad!" She finishes. 

Nami grabs on tightly to whoever is next to her "N-Nami-san! C-Calm down please!" Sanji happens to be right next to her and starts to panic at her gripping. 

*She's one scary female* Whitebeard laughs to himself but doesn't laugh out loud since he's very loud (LMFAO) 

The other pirate starts to speak low, "What just happened was.." other pirates are yelling nonsense out about how you can't fight the straw hats and things like that. 

Fake Luffy curses to himself while holding his cheek & fake Zoro asks him what happened but he doesn't know, "I get chills all over my body!" It flashes back to what Luffy did to them and what happened. 

"What kind of trick did he use?!" and fake Zoro realizes something, "Oh yeah! we have another problem, the thing is Cocoa got.."

"No I mean..Nico Robin got" Fake Zoro finishes & Fake Luffy looks shocked & then it panels to 47 GR. 

Author-san sits back and looks at the screen laughing, "I mean I really hope they don't think that's the real Nico Robin! She looks nothing like her!" 

"OF COURSE AUTHOR-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWANN IS TOO PRETTY FOR THAT!" Sanji yells out and Smoker sighs, "For once I can't disagree with the pervert."

"She's still the same old person, nothing changed!" Crocodile glares at Robin still remembering how she betrayed him and Robin smiles mischievously at him. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ZORO?!" It shows fake Luffy yelling at fake Zoro, "Nico Robin has been abducted?!" he shouts out. 

"I'm sorry it happened in front of our eyes." Fake Zoro says his hands are in a fist & fake Sanji rubs his head while Chopper shows up. 

"Yea that's right, this is serious Luffy! She could be kidnapped like Camie!" He worries even more. 

"Camie? Who's that Luffy?" Ace asks him while picking his nose and Luffy's ears perk up at the name and he smiles. 

"AH, It's my mermaid friend who got kidnapped back before we got separated and was about to be sold to a celestial and I punched him in the face and saved her!" 

Sabo and Ace looked surprised but also glad he saved her from those bastards, especially Ace since Sabo basically 'died' from them and he smiles at his brother. 

Sengoku groans while Garp laughs, "HAHA THATS MY GRAND-" "SHUT UP GARP!" while that's going on, Boa is too distracted singing about how Luffy punched those bastards & that he's hot. 

Fake Luffy looks confused, "Who did it?" he says after a moment of silence, "I have no idea!" 

"Captain!" Fake Sanji whispers to him, "I think people who have a problem with the real Robin have taken Cocoa by mistake!"

Fake Luffy agrees with him, "She really looks like the real Robin but that worked against us!" It shows a close up of Cocoa & Robins poster. 

Robin silently cries to herself while everyone looks at the screen in disgust, "FUFUFU that's a disrespectful comparison of them both!" Doffy laughs out while crouching and people agree. 

"Hey! Stop talking in whispers!" Chopper yells while sweating, fake Luffy looks down again and stares, "Oh well, let's leave it at that!" 

"That's her fate!" Both fake straw hats look surprised but agree anyways, Chopper is shocked. 

"Hey Luffy, Robin has been abducted!" Fake Luffy points at Chopper, "I've been thinking, what is this creature?" "Is that a joke?!"

Tashigi looks at Chopper, "He seems to be angry now! Hmmm, also why does he look so different?" Coby smiles, "Well everyone does change in two years!" 

"Ah! that makes sense, I don't know why I even asked that then" Tashigi smiles back at Coby while Smoker blows out & sighs.

"DONT SAY THAT EVEN IF ITS A JOKE!" Chopper goes up to him and yells at fake Luffy, "How can he speak? Is he a stuffed animal?!" 

"Take it back Luffy!" Fake Luffy throws him and tells him to shut up, "More importantly, assemble the 100 members that we recruited here on this island at Grove #46!" 

Chopper has puppy eyes and starts to tear up from getting pushed on the floor and Franky holds him while he gets sad too.

"The man who has a long nose and that woman with long orange hair" show pictures of Usopp & Nami. 

"that brat with a cape and a huge backpack!" It shows a clip of Luffy

"find those three and make them regret that they messed with Straw Hat Luffy!" he stands up & shouts.

Everyone just watches the fake crew with astonishment, "I wonder if they even fight?" Robin puts her hand to her chin while Nami sighs, "Probably not honestly! they don't seem like it" Robin agrees.

"I still find it kind of weird that they switched voice actors for the fake straw hats! oh well, it's cool.." Author-san mumbles while eating some meat.

The fake straw hats are all talking about revenge & Chopper stops them by yelling, "Wait a minute you guys! The last two years changed your personalities?!" 

He shouts fake Luffy's name, "I-I feel sad and I can't help crying!" Chopper is shown crying. 

Luffy asks again what Chopper is & Chopper yells while going towards them, "What about Robin? Why don't you guys say something!?!" 

Sengoku grits his teeth and scoffs, *I kind of feel bad for the brat but he's stupid to not know that ain't his crewmates*. 

Garp looks amused at the screen & then looks at Chopper with Nami & Robin, *HAHA he's cute! a little thick in the head but very cute* he smiles & looks away. 

Fake Luffy calls Chopper a toy once again & Chopper walks backward away, "Dammit! I'm disappointed in you guys! I'm gonna go help her alone!" he runs away from them.

Marines look at Chopper running away and comments, "What Happened? They fought among themselves?" Another Marine comes and shows their bounties. 

"That's...There's no doubt! Straw Hat Luffy and other members may look radically different from two years ago but no one else has a weird pet like that!!" 

"I AM NOT A PET OR WEIRD GODDAMMIT!! IM A PIRATE UGHH!!" 

"They're...The Straw Hats! They're Alive!" It shows the fake straw hats sitting down, "This is Grove #47! We identified the pirate group the Straw Hats!" It panels to GR #66

'Grove #66 — Navy Garrison Base' "It seems like the pirates that Straw Hat recruited on this island are assembling at Grove #46!"

The marines are talking to each other while the other marines are filing out to go get ready and capture the fake Straw Hats. 

Someone starts to walk hardly with no shoes & a red outfit on while having Kumas walking behind them & the marines turn around shocked at the sound.

Sabo, Dragon, and Ivankov look at the screen shocked & start to have a dreadful look on their face while Luffy, on the other hand, had an upsetting/angry look instead while Sengoku and most of the marines have a feeling on who it could be already judging by the Kumas. 

"It's that guy who separated us! & that damn Warlord with the paws!" He looks at the screen angry while the straw hats get defensive while Sabo looks at him worriedly while upset at his harsh words. 

Author-san takes note of how Sabo reacted & goes over to Luffy, "Hey, I know what he did but you'll find out why he did it soon, just calm down for now!" Luffy responds with a nod & simmers down.

It shows Sentomaru & the Kumas behind him, the marines stutter.

"S-Sentomaru-san!" 

He starts to talk with a determined face, "I'm gonna go first! I'll take PX-5 and PX-7 with me!" 

"Oh, you're deploying Pacifistas?!" "Of Course!" he turns around to the marines and gives them a hard glare, "You are all underestimating the Straw Hats! It's been two years since the war now, they must have gotten stronger!"

The Straw Hats smile at eachother and sit proudly together knowing that it's probably true at what he's saying. 

"They're different from any other rookies who have come to this island! What was behind the Kuma-Kou's doing from two years ago is still a mystery" it shows the real Kuma making the straw hats disappear two years ago . 

Luffy looks away from the screen before he gets emotional and sits down thinking hard while Sabo looks in disbelief at what Kuma is doing to his brother and his crew, not trying to believe what is going on, on the screen right now. 

The older people in the theater plus Robin and Law look at the screen and listen to what Sentomaru is saying about the future while the revolutionaries are just paying attention about Kuma. 

"But when I examined his behavior carefully after he lost his personality, I was able to deduce that the Straw Hats would reunite one day!" It shows Kuma again.

"LET'S GO!" they start walking & then it transitions to GR 40 then to Luffy walking with the vivre card that says "Rayleigh" in his palm. 

"Oh, It's reacting! So i think it's this way!" it then shows a guy getting thrown with a sharp boulder thing and Luffy stops in his tracks.

Corazón wonders at the screen and tilts his head, "What are they doing?!" Robin hears him & looks over to him, "They are probably fighting over something, could result in death!" he looks at her weirdly.

The pirates laugh at them, "You got hurt because you messed with me!" the guys who got hurt run away and Luffy looks around himself.

"There are too many pirates, hmm maybe i should put it on" it then shows Nami slamming her hand down, "I said, give me a better discount!" "N-No way, ma'am!" 

Shanks sighs and looks over to Nami who has a devilish smirk and looks away sweating slightly and curses under his breath while Benn snickers at him.

It views out to a whole big pile of clothes and the cashier freaking out while Nami looks nonchalant.

"You're asking me to see these many clothes for half price? that's a bit.." Usopp stops him and steps in, "Oi Nami! You can buy clothes at the Fish-Man Island!" 

"We need to buy fuel-" Nami cuts him off, "No!" She walks away & brings more clothes, "Here! I'll buy these too, so discount them by 90%!" they both look shocked "no!"

"Oi! Ain't that a little too much lady?!" Kidd yells at her with a tick mark on her head while Nami sticks out her tongue, "No! i want a better discount! i deserve it!" "OF COURSE NAMI-SWANNN!"

"Hey, hey, you got better at bargaining after 2 years!" it switches to GR 42 to sanji smoking a cigarette, "Hey, Moss Head!" 

"You gotta stay with me! i don't want you getting lost!" It then transitioned to Zoro, "Huh? Who do you think you're talking to, Mustache Eyebrow?!" It shows them walking in town. 

"What did you just say?!" They both start to walk away from eachother, Sanji walks near some food stand and compliments the food they are serving. 

"Ah i don't really get you guys, you just said for him to stay with you but then you walk away for some food!" Coby droops down and Garp laughs at him. 

"This stupid moss head didn't follow behind me like he should've!" "HAH?! how is that my fault pervert cook?!" "Argh can you guys shush already please!?" 

The woman at the counter tells him to try some and he turns right back into a pervert with a heart eye and blush on his cheeks, "OH! How dazzling! There's a woman within my reach!" she starts to sweat. 

Sanji finally realizes Zoro is gone and looks for him a while Zoro is in a alley,"I need a fishing pole to fish! Oh a fishing store!" Sanji misses him and runs away. 

It goes to Chopper running in his walk point yelling out Robin's name, "Where did they take her?!" he passes by people while yelling damn over and over again. 

"CHOPPER! your new walk point looks amazing!" Usopp yells out while Chopper thanks him and Robin finds it cute that he's looking for her 'not real' self. 

"Wait he has different forms?!" Sabo's eyes light up, "Cool!" while Ace just stares at him and laugh,"Yeah! He has a couple of them! they're so cool!" Luffy replies. 

"What happened to everybody?!" it turns dark around him while a bubble shows up on the screen with every straw hat while he says their name, "They used to be so compassionate!" the bubble pops.

"Robin is abducted and he says "leave it at that" ? How awful is that?! What have I been working for, for the last two years?!" 

"For whom?!" Chopper is now crying while running until Usopp tells out his name and he stops, "Hey!" "Here! Here!" "I knew it was Chopper!" Usopp and Nami are shown with tons of barrels on a bicycle type thingy. 

"Oh! we found you! what a surprise!" Nami smiles while Usopp agrees and Chopper jumps happily knowing he's with some of his real crew mates at last. 

"Usopp!" 

"Oh man! you got so big!"

He jumps around Chopper admiring his new walk point,"You must be comfortable to ride! Doing okay?!" Chopper replies happy.

Nami leaps on him and rubs her head on his,"He's right! you're much softer than before!" "It's been a long time, Chopper!" He looks at Nami and then sees Fake Nami and says her name like it's a question. 

"Yes?" his mouth drops then he gets serious again, "Oh yeah! I'm glad to see you guys but this is no time for that! Robin is in Trouble!"

Nami looks down defeated at the fact that Chopper didn't recognize her at first while Sanji is sulking that Chopper got to touch Nami (he's such a weirdo, love him for it)

It then shows them back on the bicycle thing and then shows Chopper slightly shocked but disappointed at the same time.

"Huh? You mean they're imposters?! That's why there are 2 Nani's?" Nami looks back at him and puts her hair behind her ear, "Oh please! Robin escaped the government for 20 years!" 

All the marines in the room grit their teeth sans the admirals present while Robin slightly snickers at their reaction.

"It's unthinkable to me that she could be put into a bag and taken so easily!" "I got it, I thought there was something wrong!" it flashes back to when the fake Robin gives Chopper a cucumber.

"She didn't even smell familiar!" he puts his little hands? together, "Now, i'm starting to get mad! What's wrong with them?! Posing like us!?" he shouts angrily.

"I won't allow them to imitate us! As if we're...stars those bastards!" He's starts to do that little wiggly happy dance he does (omg so cute)

*well he can't stay serious for too long it seems* Almost everyone in the room thinks while the Straw Hats laugh or think the little dance is cute for him to do.

Nami slaps him on the head lightly, "Don't let it go to your head, well, it can't be helped if we have imitators since our captain became famous!" 

"Hehehheheheh" Luffy laughs while everyone either laughs with him or groans at his childish side about his bounty. 

"I have to think about how to sign my autograph!" "I have one already!" "We're famous in a bad way don't you get it?!" They start to drive away as the scene changes.

It goes back to GR 40 and shows fake Zoro and Sanji running saying Choppers name, "Honestly! We got the real Straw Hats' pet by luck and now we lost him!" 

The fake Zoro complains about his side hurting and it's turns into a flash back about fake Luffy yelling about how Chopper is a real straw hat & they have to go capture him.

Franky cries (idk why) "WHY SO THEY KEEP CALLING CHOPPER BRO A PET?! SO SAD!!" "YOHOHO IT'S SO SAD OH MY!" everyone just looks at Brook & Franky while they cry about Chopper. 

"That's impossible! We don't know where to look for him! We lost him completely! Sabaody Archipelago is big! Ouch my side! it hurts!" 

Luffy is shown walking and fake Sanji tells fake Zoro to just start walking for now, then Luffy starts to talk with the fake mustache and nose on, "Hancock was right! I need this Mustache." 

"FUTURE LUFFY-SAN IM SO GLAD YOU ARE WEARING IT! It makes me so glad inside! Ah" Boa is doing a little dance while Sanji gets a twinge of jealousy. 

"Of course Hancock! Thank you for it!" Luffy smiles at her and she faints from blushing so hard while Whitebeard just stares at her slightly concerned about her & Rayleigh notices, "She'll be fine, I think it's just because of the crush on him." 

"I shouldn't cause trouble" The fake Zoro and Sanji notice him, "It's that brat with a cap and a huge backpack that Captain was talking about!" "is it some brat? looks like a happy old man!" "Oh, you guys!"

Luffy stops with the vivre card still in his palm while Fake Sanji tells him he needs to come with them and fake Zoro tries to threaten him.

"What are you too scared to even talk?" "So you're Sanji, aren't you? And you must be Zoro! Long time no see!" He exclaims happy. 

Sanji and even Zoro start to sulk at the fact that their captain doesn't even know that's not them while Luffy apologizes multiple times while laughing plus everyone else laughing at them. 

"Seriously CAPTAIN!" Both of them exclaim "Your so stupid Luffy! How do you not know that's not your first mate?!" Zoro yells while Sanji grits on his cigarette angrily, "Sorry guys!" 

Both of them look surprised but they play it off, "H-Hey, it's been a while hasn't it?" "Y-Yeah let's go now!" "Oh, everybody's here already? Sorry to keep you all waiting!" He pushes them. 

Fake Zoro and Sanji go together and start to talk, "Do you think he's mistaking us?" "Who cares! We just have to take him to Captain!" 

It moves on to GR 41 and goes back to the real Zoro and Sanji. Zoro looks to Sanji, "I wanna go to sea, I wanna fish!" "No you can't! Shithead!" "Why Can't I?! And why should I listen to you?!" 

Law sighs, "Why are you always fighting Zoro-ya and Blackleg-ya?! Why can't you get along?" "NEVER!" he sighs again.

"Do you think I'm walking with you because I want to?! You'll cause me more trouble if you wander this island again!" Sanji yells at him, "You stray moss!" 

"Everyone's coming soon so just walk to the ship with me!" Zoro snaps his teeth (i forgot what it's called) and looks away from Sanji.

"Damnit! How could No.7 talk  
bossily to No.1? 

"Why are you ranking us in the order of our arrival!?" Sanji yells at his with an angry look & shark teeth. "You got here first by chance! Dont get carried away!" 

"Okay, im sorry....No. 7" 

"ALRIGHT I'LL FIGHT YOU!" Sanji turns into a demon with fire surrounding him "I trained my legs in hell for 2 years!" Zoro now has blue fire around him and his swords out yelling at Sanji, "Bring it on! I'll cut you in half!!" 

Ace eyes light up at the fire while Luffy laughs at his crew mates, "HAHA LOOK ACE THEY HAVE FIRE SURROUNDED BY THEM!" and Ace agrees with him. 

"Seriously! Why do you guys always have to fight to see who's more powerful?!" Nami yells at them while they have a staring contest battle & she sighs.

"It's pretty funny that they have this kind of rivalry going on! They are so serious about it ahaha" Whitebeard laughs and his crew agrees with his words. 

While Sengoku grits his teeth at what the pirates are doing and looks away with his arms crossed. "What's the point?!" Both Law and Kidd shout out and look defeated and Corazón laughs at them.

"Ugh seriously? I hate men with a passion! they always fight!" Boa says disgusted and Sanji overhears and starts to cry at her words and Zoro laughs.

Their fire mixes and then blows up afterward then it changes to Gr 47.

Author-san thinks to herself and laughs, *that fire combination looks like Enji Todorokis fire and Dabi's, pretty cool*

It changes to a group of tons of pirates together in a field of some sort waiting around for the fake straw hats, 'GROVE #46 A MEETING SPOT FOR THE STRAW HATS' intense music starts up. 

A marine is shown hiding behind a broken building of some sort. "This is grove 46, Rookies who have joined the Straw Hats keep showing up here, I see 4 Captains"

"A 92 million berry bounty, 'Gashed Albion', A 88 million berry bounty, 'Lip Service Doughty', And there are some super rookies!" 

"The Captain of the Caribou Pirates, a 210 million berry bounty, 'Wet-Haired Caribou, and his brother is also the captain! A 190 million berry bounty, 'Blood Splatter' Coribou!" 

Sengoku sighs at the look of one of his marines and looks away knowing what's going to happen, "Ugh he's so stupid!" "My My, that Marine is quite dumb to sit right next to them HAHA" Doflamingo laughs and crosses his legs.

Robin agrees with him and puts her hand under her chin, "That pirate is probably going to kill him and it might be bloody!" she smiles hard and wide while Usopp yells at her for saying scary words. 

Caribou overhears the marine or something and his starts to stare intensely at the broken wall behind him and the screen shuts off .

Author-san gets off her chair and floats up until she gets to the front of the theater, "ALRIGHT GUYS! Did you enjoy this segment of the future?!" 

"It was very interesting and kind of funny to see!" Robin assures and mostly everyone agrees with her while Luffy is sulking like always about something. 

"Well...that's good! Um but Luffy why are you sad?" Author-san questions him and he runs over to her with teary eyes, "I want to watch more of the future!" 

Author-san pats his head and laughs, "It's okay! we will tomorrow don't worry!" He cheers up and yawns, "Alright guys let's get some sleep so we can watch more!" 

Everyone goes to their rooms and shut down for the night while author-san stays up writing some more of her stories, after a while she shuts down and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter you guys! it should be out soon! heheh! but also i just wanted to let you guys know that there’s pictures that supposed to be there but idk how to add them uhhh...but yeah


	5. Chapter 5

𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 

After they all wake up early in the morning and make breakfast on their own time with their own crew. 

Author-san finally wakes up with her pajamas on and with a new hair color and look. 

(i just dyed my hair honey blonde!) 

Of course Sanji noticed first and ran to her, "OH MY AUTHOR- SWAN YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL & GORGEOUS!" she looks at him tiredly.

"Thank you Sanji! I just did my hair last night before I went bed!" Almost everyone complements her and she thanks them all happily.

She looks at the crowd and smiles to herself, "Alright since you guys are liking this so much i guess we can watch two more segments of the future since it's early!" Everyone agrees with her.

"Well let's start already!" She smiles and unpauses the button once again for the 100th time *im so tired ugh! whatever!*

*SCREEN STARTS UP ONCE AGAIN*

The screen opens up t0 the stadium where Brook is having his concert and it shows Brook doing a pose. 

"Thank you, thank you baby!" the crowd notices he is about to do something and shouts out. 

Brook goes 45 degrees on a brick wall that some people brought out and everyone in the crowd got excited while some females even fainted at the sight of him doing it. 

He says thank you to them and walks off the crowd. 

"That was great!" a worker gives him water and he sits down in his chair that says 'SK BROOK', he opens the bottle and takes off his glasses then splashes the water all over himself.

"This feels great, it sinks into my bones..." The water stops pouring and the staff member is just staring at him while all the water drips on the floor below him. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Jinbe looks down at the water somberly, *poor water, why didn't he just drink it?* Mihawk looks at Jinbe looking sad and rolls his eyes while drinking his red wine that he found somewhere in the fridge. 

Nami just rolls her eyes while Brook just blushes at his future actions, "sorry sorry, i was probably hot! Even though i dont have skin Yohoho!" he stops laughing since no one laughed with him except for Luffy, Usopp, Franky & Chopper.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

He stops as the snail transponder starts to ring and Brook starts to stare at it intensely. It changes to the marine from before hiding behind the same broken building.

"This is GR 46, there are more than 100 pirates here now!" it shows the group of pirates, "if they all work for Straw Hat Luffy, its gonna be..." it cuts off to Caribou behind him hearing him.

"That's so creepy! he's such a weirdo my god!" Ussop visually shivers at the sight while Chopper & Nami agree with him.

The marine notices and tries to run away from him while dropping the snail, the marine on the other end of the call asks what's wrong but the marine gets grabbed. The marine starts to tell everyone to get backup out to the meeting spot.

Caribou is in the marines face as he drops him, "Hey, hey, hey! I was wondering who you were, but you're a Navy soldier!" Caribou picks up the snail surprised. 

"What's going on here?" His eyes roll around & he stands up, "Oh, oh don't tell me that you just informed the Navy-san?" he bends down again while pirates circle the poor marine. 

𝐃𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Sengoku looks at the screen with sweat coming down his face, worried for what is going to happen but also disappointed in one of his men. 

The marines are just staring at the screen in shock but also waiting on what is going to happen to the one on screen. 

Doflamingo just laughs, "Fufu, my how dumb are these marines these days, neh Sengoku?" "Shut up you Flamingo!"

𝐃𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

"What?" "He's a Navy soldier!" the soldier looks scared. "N-No! I haven't called them yet, I was about to!" he's cut off by Caribou

"Oh no, I don't want you to!" He laughs, "Otherwise, there's gonna be blood all over! You and your friends' blood!" "Isn't it right, Caribou?" "Huh?! Im sorry brother! Im so sorry!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"The Navy are so dumb and naive! I mean how could you- i swear they are like this in real life too..." Author-san talks to herself while Luffy overhears her talking. 

"What do you mean the real life?! Huh?" she screams, "N-NOTHING! I-I i'm just saying that...never mind! i'll tell you later! Back to the screen!" though. Law and Robin feel she's hiding something.

"Why is the brother looking the other way?!! Just me?" Kidd looks for an answer and no one receives so he just shuts up instead with a pout on his face. 

𝐃𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

His brother is nodding down the other direction while Caribou tells him he's the other direction, but he still doesn't look at him. 

While he tries to have his brother look his way the navy soldier tries to pull out a gun, "The Navy soldier killer Caribou!" he grabs it but it makes noise and he hesitates.

When he looks back up it shows Caribou with a spear of some sorts and he stabs the soldier and laughs while the soldier screams. 

The weak trio, Coby and the Marine soldiers look at the brutal way of the stabbing and flinch while the others just either stare in silence or in slight shock. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

"Even though i don't like Marines, I don't even kill them while laughing" Zoro just grunts while Sanji agrees with him. "It's just how some people are." Mihawk speaks up and Garp rolls his eyes. 

(does zoro even kill ppl? i don't know!) 

"U-Uh besides that, the brother seems so lost all the time heh.." Usopp tries to lighten the mood but it doesn't work. 

𝐃𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"Enough Jokes!" Caribou keeps the spear in the soldier while he squirms on the floor. Other people stare at him in amusement/shock.

"He did it!" "He's true to his reputation!" the marine is on the floor screaming while Caribou gets on his knees in a praying position. 

"Oh, gods have mercy! This silly Navy Soldier tried to reach his weapon and attempted to kill me" the light shines on him. "Please have mercy on him!"

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

"God ain't gonna do anything in this type of situation, well then again maybe he might i don't know" Author-san ponders while the Marines pray for the soldier

"I swear all pirates are evil and bad people! This is why we get rid of these people !" Sengoku yells out while Whitebeard and Ace give him hard mean glares and Shanks sighs in his chair. 

"Not all pirates are evil, you guys swear every pirate is like this. Almost every pirate in this room isn't EVIL!" Shanks finished while Rayleigh agrees, stopping himself from finishing his whiskey. 

"That Red-Haired is probably right Sengoku! You just don't believe it HaHaH!" Garp laughs, "Ehh, what are we talking about?" "SERIOUSLY KIZARU!"

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"Im sorry God, im so sorry!" His brother prays the other way while Caribou pulls a chair out of no where and sits down. 

"Bury him, Coribou! Bury this sinful Navy soldier alive!" "Okay! I dig!" "W-Wait a minute! Don't do it! I didn't call for the Navy!" 

The soldier pleads while the fake Luffy comes onto the screen ordering, "That's enough Caribou!" 

Caribou looks over confused while fake Luffy keeps talking, "Just dispose of that small-time Navy soldier somewhere!" the pirates scream excited to see him. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"Ugh here comes fake Luffy! He's so annoying, when is he going to leave?" Sabo pouts while Ivankov laughs. "Ah! He will probably leave soon Sabo-boy!" 

Corazon leans back slightly, "I just can't believe they were going to dig him alive!" Doflamingo grits his teeth, "Are you feeling bad for the soldier traitor?"

"Will you guys SHUT UP? Ugh i'm sick of men arguing! Disgusting!" Boa makes a disgusted face while Jimbe tells her to calm down and she pinches his nose.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"Here comes Captain Straw Hat Luffy!" they all cheer & have smiles on their face. "Guys look around you! You probably don't know each other but you are all gonna work for me from now on!"

"As a crew member of the Straw Hats!" It shows fake Luffy smiling and the screen shows the other fake Straw Hats on a wall while the pirates cheer with their swords.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"I just can't believe this! They really gathered all these pirates when they probably aren't strong at all!" Nami shouts & Usopp agrees, "They all all phony's and cowards!" Zoro laughs at Usopp & stops drinking is sake. 

"That says a lot coming from you Usopp!" "Shut up Zoro!" "They are all getting played right now, sucks for them!" Author-san laughs with Ace. 

"Luffy you better do something about this fake crew!" Ace slightly lectures Luffy while he replies. "I probably will Ace!" "You better!" 

𝐃𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

The screen comes closer to the fake Straw Hats while fake Luffy talks, "That means when I become the King of the Pirates, you're gonna be a shipmate of the king!"

The pirates cheer more, "To make that happen, from now on you guys should wait on me hand & foot and fight for me at the risk of your own life!" they cheer even more.

"It's like a dream to work under the unheard-of pirate who caused trouble at all of the 3 strongholds of the World Government!"

"Enies Lobby, Impel Down, Navy HQ!" "He'll be one of the strongest candidates for the King of the Pirates! This is what they call 'getting on the bandwagon'!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Robin smiles, "You know, they aren't wrong about captain being one of the strongest candidates as a rookie for the king of the pirates!" 

"Yeah, from what i've seen in the future he's going to prove it even more, trust me!" Author-san agrees and everyone gets excited to see more. 

"I still can't believe this rookie managed to break into all 3!!! How?!" Sengoku stresses while Garp laughs, "He has a long way to go! He's my grandson alright!" Dragon feels a swell of pride for him. 

"I would never have this much people working for me! who do i look like?" Luffy argues about it while Author-san laughs at him, *just you wait and see Luffy!* 

"I also don't think straw hat-ya would risk his crew mates lives to protect his, he doesn't seem like that type" Law notices and Kidd scoffs, "Who knows?"

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

It changes to fake Zoro and Sanji with Luffy, "Most of them are here already" "Is that it?" They turn around to Luffy sounding excited, "can't wait to see everyone!" 

It goes back to fake Luffy smiling and the pirates cheering still until he screams, "Shut up!" they shut up quick when he yells. 

"We asked you to assemble here because i've had my honor insulted, your big boss who is important to you all!"

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"Ugh seriously? Can't he do anything at all? Annoying!" Nami grits and almost everyone agrees. Whitebeard laughs then stops, "This brat is weak! Can't even defend himself!"

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

It shows the clip of fake Luffy getting knocked out by the real Luffy and then it goes back to fake Luffy talking. 

"The perpetrators have to be somewhere here on this archipelago! I want you to find them and drag them to me!"

They all scream with their swords up, "CONSIDER IT DONE BOSS!" and then it goes back to Luffy smiling at Fake Sanji & Zoro. 

"Well, people change a lot in 2 years! You guys don't talk much now, do you?" He looks over, while the sweat profoundly, nervous. 

"This mustache guy knows the real Straw Hats as I thought! Who is he!?" fake Sanji looks over to fake Zoro while he looks sick.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"Well duh he knows the real straw hats because that's his crew!" Ace mutters and roles his eyes while Sabo pats his back and agrees with him smiling slightly. 

"I wonder when the whole crew is going to be together again! Since we haven't seen eachother in 2 years!" Usopp yells excitedly & Chopper jumps up & down. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"I don't know but he'll notice so don't talk, all we gotta do is take him to captain!" Fake Zoro looks back and fake Sanji agrees.

Luffy keeps the convo going from before, "And I don't think you two were ever so friendly!" they sweat more, Luffy smiles at them. 

"But maybe 2 years has changed all that!" they sigh still sweating, Luffy still keeps talking though. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Sanji and Zoro sulk a little, "I can't believe our shit captain thinks that us, he's so stupid ugh!" Sanji grits and Zoro nods while Luffy laughs at them, "Sorry guys!" "whatever you say captain!" they yell.

"Your looks changed also! Are you guys wearing disguises too?" They look sick again & start walking while Luffy tells them to wait.

It goes back to the stadium with the crowd cheering, "Encore! Encore!" Then it changes to Brook talking low to the snail transponder.

"I see. The Navy, huh? I got it." it goes back to the crowd & the staff members trying to stop people from pushing & the crowd yelling for Brook to come back on stage. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Garp laughs and looks over to Brook, "They sure do like you, uh.. Brook!" "Ah thank yoy Luffy's grandfather! I hope they do!" Brook replies smiling (?) back. 

Robin wonders how Brook got a cal from the Navy & then thinks back to those sketchy managers that Brook has, *they probably called the Navy on him!*

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

It goes back to Brook, "I need a little more time" Then it panels on to the sketchy manager listening over to his conversation.

"Yes...My fans are calling for an encore" you can see the manager looking. It then goes right back to the crowd again cheering. 

The screen shows the Navy in the back looking inside the stadium waiting with their guns up. 

It shows the light shining on Brook, "and they won't stop so i'll go back!" He starts walking into the light & disappears with his guitar. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Usopp looks at the screen and looks back to Brook, "YOU LOOK SO COOL DOING THAT BROOK!" "Ahhh Thank you thank you!" He cries & then makes a joke. 

"IM SOBBING EVEN THO I DONT HAVE EYES YOHOHO!" Nami just sweat drops at him and looks away from him. 

"Wow he really just snitched because he was upset! that's funny!" Author-san laughs and Dragon looks over to her confused as ever.

"Is that really the only reason Luffy's crewmate is in trouble with the Navy?" 

She smiles, "Yeah, he's just mad because Brook is leaving to go back to the Straw Hats! Very childish and petty!" 

Ivankov laughs, "FIGURED!" Boa grits her teeth, "Men are always so selfish! Ew! It disgusts me how they think!" "Same Boa, same..." Author-san pouts. 

Aokiji looks at the screen and wonders what he's doing and how he's handling the Navy right now while Sengoku is dying to know when the Navy HQ is going to be shown to them all. 

Whitebeard smirks, "The Navy is always getting involved, they can never mind their business!" his crew laughs while most of the pirates nod their head in agreement with the old man. 

Crocodile hasn't been paying any mind to the screen since he wants to see some real  
action & to see his old rival improvements over the two years, same with Smoker, they both light a cigar or two to pass time of watching the "boring" future.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

Brook is on stage with his skeleton finger in the air and his mouth open. He grabs the mike and status to talk. 

"thank you for waiting everybody!" The crowd cheers and he starts to play his guitar. 

He touches a string on his guitar & the lights go out & a light shines on Brook only while everyone gets quiet & confused. 

while Brook looks down slightly at the floor and starts talking, "There is something that I have to tell you guys." He talks kind of low. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Luffy slightly jumps out of his seat and looks at the screen, "WHAT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THEM FUTURE BROOK? I WANNA KNOW!" Nami hits him, "BAKA! Just wait two seconds!"

He pouts and sits down while Brook is excited to see what he is going to say to his future group of supporters that he has always wanted in life for music. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

They all look around muttering and Brook talks again, "Today, I, Soul King, will.." He's cut off by the sound of the marines shooting. 

The crowd looks around surprised and the lights turn on again to the marines ready to shoot and someone talking to Brook. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"NEHHHH CMON! They ruined his speech i was ready for! Why!" Luffy groans and Sabo just sighs, "He's probably going to finish! Wait!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"This is it! The show is over!" The Navy talks and people ask around  
on why the Navy is here while the captain shows Brooks old wanted poster as proof. 

"The acting captain of the Rumbar Pirates - "Humming Swordsman" Brook! A 33 million berry bounty! We suspect that you're this pirate!" It goes back to showing Brook.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Sengoku thinks to himself, "The Rumbar Pirates? I think I've heard of them one time!" "Ah well probably, When i was actually alive, Roger was just a rookie!" Brook laughs and people gasp. 

"A rookie? Cool!" Luffy shouts while Ace doesn't look so much pleased. "Well of course the Pirate king was a rookie Luffy!" 

Ace shouts and Luffy sweatdrops while Shanks smiles sweetly at Aces words. 

"I didn't even know he became the pirate king! Yohoho, I was dead anyways!" People just look at him kinda sideways after the weird comment.

Rayleigh thinks about when Roger and he were young and almost tears up while Whitebeard grins at the memories of fighting & sharing drinks with him.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

The screen starts up again; It shows Brook again, "In addition to that, we have information that you're working for Straw Hay Luffy now! Soul King Brook!" Everyone looks shocked at the news told. 

"No..Pírate Brook! You're under arrest!" Brook just stays quiet staring while everyone worries, one hilt talks, "No, Brook-sama is not!" "Soul King is a criminal?" 

"He's a pirate?" "But I heard Straw Hat Luffy was dead!" after everyone in the crowd talks the manager walks onto stage. 

"Its all over Brook!" Brook sighs, "I thought you guys might be behind this, Manager." it shows them.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"This is why you can't trust people! They always stab you in the back at some point in your life! Whatever" Author-san pouts and Law & Robin look over to her wanting to hear more of what she is saying. 

"It's okay! I'll learn my lesson Yohoho! I have a loyal crew besides me anyways!" Brook brightens the mood and Luffy looks at him and smiles brightly, Usopp smiles.

"Ah of course! Im a brave warrior of the se-" "OW NAMI!" "Shut up Usopp!" She groans and Sanji snickers on the side at Usopp but stays quiet for protection.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"It was shocking to me when you told me honestly, about your retirement backstage." he sweats. 

"You've became very popular so we were about to make a lot of money! You betrayed us!" It shows the crowd listening to him. 

"And our company will be out of business!" He reaches into his pocket in his suit & pulls a revolver and points it at Brook. "Let's die together, Soul King!" He smiles.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

He pulls thing to let the gun fire and Brook stays quiet looking at him seriously (?) . It goes to the Sunny to Chopper screaming. 

"You sound too excited there raccoon!" Smoker sighs and Chopper looks at him with angry eyes but calms down. 

"He's so cute! I wanna squish him!" Boa blushes and acts serious after to not show her love for Chopper but Law sees her. 

"Oi! Bepo-ya ! He's kind of like you!" Law looks over to his first mate and he blushes at his captains words. 

"Ah really captain? that's so sweet!" "Baka don't take it like that!" "I'm sorry..." 

"WHY'RE ARE YOU SAD!?" The rest of Laws crew - Law look at him and he looks down sad and Law rolls his eyes, Kidd laughs at him and he sticks up the middle finger to be rude & make Kidd stop. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

It shows Chopper and Usopp with stars in their eyes, "SUGEEE!" 

"Isn't it?! His body is amazing!" It shows Franky body being shown off to them like a robot. 

Chopper runs around him checking, "You're like a robot! Can you shoot beams or missiles?!"He keeps going, "What can't you transform into!?!" 

Franky finally answers with fire in his voice, "Yes! With the dreams and enthusiasm of men riding on his back, he goes into action now! and his name issss...!" 

"ARMORED ME!" He poses and Chopper goes feral, "ROBOT! ROBOT!" Usopp tried to hold him down but it's slightly hard. 

"YOW! I'm glad you like my robot body chopper! It makes me happy!" Franky poses while crying and Chopper doesn't respond since he's so mesmerized. 

"Uhhh...i don't think he's paying attention right now..i think he's broken!" Usopp pokes him and he doesn't flinch and he gasps in horror and shock. 

"CHOPPER ARE YOU THERE BUDDY! YOUR GONNA DIE WITH ALL THAT EXCITEMENT!" Usopp shakes him and after a while gets him out his trance and his head burns & he's happy.

"Calm down, Chppper! too much excitement could kill you!" It changed the scene in a cute manner and shows Chppee over flushed with a rag over his eyes. 

"But, Franky..you can't do detail work with those huge hands, can you?" He sweats looking over to Franky and a small hand pops out of Frankys big one. 

"What did you say?" Usopp looks shocked, "WHOA! A HAND!" 

Chopper gets up schocked also, "A hand came out of a hand!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Luffy looks at the screen in shock with the same faces the crew has and then looks over to present franky! 

"I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT OTHER FUTURE STUFF YOU HAVE HAHHA!" Franky smiles exited too at the thought. 

He then remembers that he broke into a lab that belonged to Dr. Vegapunk and sweats slightly at the thought of the marines knowing he stole things.

(i know they are pirates but i feel they still care something abt these things lol) 

Chopper is acting like on screen Chopper and Robin laughs at him while Sanji swoons over Robin laughing. Marco looks over to Chopper and sweatdrops. 

*How could this little cute guy be a doctor and a monster?* He shakes the thoughts away and Thatch looks over to Chopper thinking he's very cute.

Robin watches Usopp and Chopper run around Franky and smiles until Nami yells, "ROBIN!" She waves and Robin smiles wider, "Nami! You look great!"

Franky's in a pose and Usopp and Chopper are hanging on him and Nami looks over disappointed at him. "What's wrong with his body?" Robin laughs at her. 

"I don't know, i don't understand." Nami drops her bags and they bounce slightly and she gasps, "Oh, this is the coating?" It goes to Franky asking Usopp something. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"Wow! My lovely queens! They look amazing!" Sanji swoons and Sabo looks at him slightly concern for his well being, "Is he always like this or?" Luffy sighs. 

"Ah! Sanji? Yeah he's always like this! It'd be weird if he wasn't shishishi!" 

Sabo just nods but still looks concern while Ace has a tick mark on his head, "He doesn't stop does he?" "No he doesn't!" "Ugh that's annoying" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"Press my nose." "Nose?" "Press it got a long time, more than 3 seconds.." He stops and rethinks.

"Please press the nose for more than 3 seconds" he repeats it in a robotic way & Chopper gasps. 

"He tried to sound like a robot!" "Exciting Exciting!" Usopp goes to touch his nose while Chopper counts, "1, 2, 3..." and he moves around Usopp quickly. 

Out of nowhere Franky's hair pops out in a afro like style and Usopp rolls back in shock, "Woah! Hair!" 

Chopper does the same thing as Usopp and shouts, "Hair!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy off screen have stars in their eyes + Franky and start yelling incoherent things about Franky's hair while Franky laughs at them.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

Chopper gets up "Can you set your hair?" then it switches to Franky setting his hair in his original style with a brush. "Yes I can!" 

Both Chopper and Usopp jump in the air yelling "WOW!" 

Franky noticed Nami, "Oh! Nami! Hey!" "Okay, Okay.What was he doing for 2 years?" Chopper crawls to Franky with drool coming out his mouth & with stars in his eyes. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Marco sweatdrops at Chopper, "Oi! ain't he acting a little too excited?" "Just let him be! the raccoon seems happy!" Thatch smiles at Marco & he sighs. 

"I'm not a raccoon! And i'm just excited!" Chopper pouts and looks away while Jimbe laughs at Chopper and smiles. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

Franky turns around like a robot and makes this robot noise, "No way! That's the main event, you gotta wait for Luffy-mecha!" 

"HE MOVED LIKE A ROBOT!" "HE SAID "MECHA" AT THE END" both Usopp and Chopper looked shocked and they both make a noise. 

Out of no where Reyleigh comes, "Guys!" "Rayleigh-san! Shakky!" It shows them, "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but there are things going on, on this archipelago!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

"Ah! look at you vice captain! You look nice! And look at Shakky!" Shanks smiles brightly while Rayleigh sees his wife and smiles at the screen. Garp laughs and looks over to Rayleigh. 

"You still look old as ever Rayleigh!" "Shut up Garp! look at you!" "HAH?" they both laugh and go back to the screen. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

It then changes the where Brook is and the Navy shouting out "Pirate Brook!" and them having their guns out ready to shoot. 

"Drop your instrument and put your hands in the air!" It closes in to a close up of Brook and he puts his hand on the strings. 

"Band!" The band looks at him, "Back up singers & dancers!" they also look at him while he starts to talk once again.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Luffy looks at the screen excited and then looks at Brook, "I'm so excited to hear what you have to say Brook!" Brook smiles (?) and starts to talk but Nami cuts him off with an off smile of hers.

"Yeah! So let's get back to the damn screen Luffy!" "Of course Nami!" Luffy sweat drops and looks at the screen to get away from Nami's mean glare. 

Garp smiles at the screen and looks at Coby, "you see that kid? The Navy is so fed up on catching Luffy's crewmate!"

"Ah but Garp-san? Don't you have to do that?" "Yeah but I could do that with ease!" Coby looks away shocked & confused.

Robin smiles and thinks to herself, *Brook-san looks more serious in the future....we've groan a lot!* she laughs and looks at the screen again.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"I want you to support me for one more song!" they all look nervous while Brook plays a string on his guitar, "don't worry! My music's got power!" they gasp. 

"Are you insane?" The manager says, "it's all over for you, Brook!" Brook talks once again low

"manager, thank you everything during the past two years!" 

He takes his glasses off and the manager looks confused, "and thank you for bringing me here to this archipelago!" he looks shocked at what Brook is saying. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

Doflamingo laughs in his seat, "So you played him? To bring you there or what fufu?!" Brook looks over to him a little confused. "Ah um? I suppose? I mean I might've used it as an advantage!"

Doffy sighs and looks away rubbing his head while Mihawk looks at Zoro. 

*Besides all of this, I wonder if he has gotten stronger? probably* He grins slightly and looks at the screen. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"We have a sad memory of losing a fight on this archipelago!" he touches the golden microphone, "but this is where we start again!" The light shines on him. 

"I'm a musician! My role in the Straw Hats is to make the journey more fun!" It shows an outline of Brook in the spotlight. 

"People think Straw Hay Luffy is dead? That's nonsense! Tell this to the whole world!" He shouts at the crowd, "the pirate- Straw Hat Luffy is Alive!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

Sabo and Ace look at the on screen Brook in happiness while Luffy looks serious and happy that his crewmate (newly recruited one too) cares about him and the straw hat crew very much. 

The straw hats look at Brook with respect, especially Sanji & Zoro, he smiles (?) at them and then looks away to the screen to see what else he's going to say.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

Everyone looks shocked at what he's saying & he keeps going. "He will become the King of the Pirates someday!" news reporters come in and start making calls. 

"Head Office! Can you hear me? I have some big news!" Brook keeps going & puts his head up, "his departure shouldn't be a quiet one! Oh baby!" The crowd gasps. 

"Soul King!" "Love me to the bones!" he leans back and yells. The crowd yells happily while Brook starts to play his guitar. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Luffy's eyes shine brightly, "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT BROOK IS GOING TO SING!" "Yes Luffy but you need to let the screen keep going!" Sabo slightly yells and smiles while Luffy shuts up. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"I'll dedicate this to my dear friends" He whispers and speaks up again, "listen to my last soul! YEAH!" he gets quiet once again.

"Luffy-san, let's go to the New World!" The Marines start yelling at Brook. "You fool! I said the show is over!" People from the crowd shut them up & start screaming. 

"Let us hear one more song! Let him sing it!" "She's right! We don't care who he really is!" Brook talks. "See? Music is always on my side!" The band starts up again. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Jimbe smiles and chuckles deeply, "Brook-san! it seems your followers love you so much that they'll fend off the Navy!" "Ah yes! I'm glad they do!" Brook laughs and smiles at Jimbe. 

"He seems like a good musician to have so many fans!" Kizaru smirks and Sengoku gets a tick on his head and rubs in between his eyebrows in annoyance. 

(I'm really trying to get this chapter out sorry for not adding the songbut i'm not writing it...sorry! )

AFTER THE SONG;

Luffy cries tears of joy after the song, "BROOK! Your such a good musician!" "Thank you Luffy-san! Yohoho!" Robin smirks, "i do say it was nice music!" 

"Yeah! i love the song!" Nami also responds and the rest of the straw hats agree with her while some cry out of happiness of the lyrics he said. 

Ace smiles at the lyrics of his little brother. *His crew really does want him to succeed, it's amazing!* Sabo gets the hint and smiles at Ace & Luffy. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

At the end of the song it blows up and fireworks are shown while everyone looks shocked. The marines get focused again and see that Brook escaped. 

Brook is now in the air laughing on a flying fish while it switches to the Sunny and Nami and Shakky talking about the Navy. 

"The Navy?" "Yes, they think that the fake Straw Hats are the real ones and have started mobilizing." Shakky keeps going on.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Nami sighs in defeat, "the navy is always on our back because of you three idiots!" She shouts at Luffy, Zoro & Sanji and they apologize slightly & she sighs again. 

"Well, that's what happens when you become infamous!" Both Garp and shanks say & they laugh it off while Luffy has a tick mark, "SHUT UP!" "HAHA" 

Doflamingo pouts, *when is the real action going to happen? I don't care for any of this* Corazon overhears him muttering and looks at him dirty.

While Law stops Corazon for going any further and Crocodile laughs at both their faces thinking it's hilarious. "Do all y'all do if fight? Pathetic!" Mihawk deadpans and they look away from each other. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"I wiretapped them so there is no mistake, I told Brook-chan what's going on through the Transponder Snail, at the venue! He on his way here!" She's seen smoking. 

"Oh? So he's gonna abandon stardom? He has backbone as I thought!" Franky says happily. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Brook looks down with a cloud of despair above him and Franky sweat drops."Did you not have any faith in me?!" "Sorry Brook! You never know!" "WOW!" 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

Rayleigh starts talking to Nami, "Nami-chan, you're a navigator, aren't you? I'll teach you how to operate the coated ship so remember it!" he smiles.

She gasps and gets serious, "Okay! I'll try my best" Usopp is on the top deck and starts talking to Rayleigh, "Oh what is this?" 

"It got all tense all of a sudden...But Rayleigh, Luffy is not here!" He looks over, "Don't worry!" It switches to Fake Luffy.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Usopp groans, "no not him again! I just want to leave for the New World! Ugh!" Chopper sighs defeated, "Same!" 

"All in due time! Besides i'm sure we are going soon enough, we are just waiting for Zoro, Sanji, Brook and of course Luffy!" Robin smiles and they sigh again.

"THAT DOESNT MAKE IT BETTER!" She laughs at them and they look away pouting at her laughing and words.

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"Captain!" Fake Sanji calls out to Fake Luffy & he replies. "Huh? Call me big boss, fool!" "We couldn't find the real pet but isn't he the guy you're looking for?" 

He points to Luffy and Fake Luffy looks at him while Luffy looks up and it switches to Rayleigh talking, "Luffy is here already!" It switches to all the Straw Hats on board smiling hearing the news. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬   
Marco smiles, "They look so happy! Right?" "Gurarara! They do Marco!" Whitebeard laughs and remembers all the times he smiled with his crew too. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

"I can't wait!" Robin smiles and Franky starts talking. "I gave Sanji a baby Transponder Snail when he came here! He's with Zoro!"

"Oh, that's good because you guys have to hurry, the Navy will be here soon! So it's only Monkey-chan that we can't reach!"

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

Garp smiles & slightly blushes at the nickname, "Ah my grandson has such cute nicknames!" "Stop it jiji!" "Why!" Garp cries since all his grandsons just yelled at him & he pouts more. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬 

She puts the cigarette in her mouth and pulls out a Vivre Card. "But take this Vivre Card! It will lead him to you!" Rayleigh walks around and starts talking. 

"Grove #42 will be perfect! It's on the sea! Take the ship there and rendezvous!" It shows the presents straw hats in a row while he keeps talking even more.

"It's a little busy but you all got through these 2 years and it's time for the new journey!" the Straw Hat flag blows in the wind and the ship starts to move. 

𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 

It shows all the straw smiling as the wind blows and the screen shuts off due to the clip being done. 

"OKAY THATS A WRAP! Let's start with the next clip!" Author-san smiles tiredly at them and almost everyone smiles back at her excited for the future again.


End file.
